Epílogo de un Amor Imposible
by Onmyuji
Summary: InuKag. El pozo estuvo sellado por tres largos años. Kagome se alejó de él, herida. Él jamás supo la razón. ¿Qué pasará ahora que el sello del pozo se ha roto y han de reencontarse? ¿Por qué Kagome no quiere creerle? ¿Quién es esa niña que se parece a...?
1. Prólogo: Negro recuerdo de la tempestad

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de la mangaka _Rumiko Takahashi_ y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo **no** poseo los derechos de autor de esta serie, por lo cual dudo mucho que me paguen algún día, así que solo es por entretenimiento. Esta gran serie es utilizada por mí como sede de mis Fictions, reitero, sin lucro alguno.

_**Hola a todas de nuevo, esta **_Hidari Kiyota_** ha regresado con otro FanFiction para ustedes. Este es mucho más cortíto que "**_Date Cuenta_**", pero igualmente espero que les guste. Este sigue una temática ciertamente diferente al ya mencionado FanFiction (al que ahora le publico los Omakes).**_

_**Este FanFiction está basado en una versión mía del final. Escribí esto antes de los capítulos finales de Inuyasha, pero no tan finales así. Esto se centra después de la muerte definitiva de Kikyou en el manga, antes de que se reencontraran con Naraku y diera por resultado la batalla final. Espero que no les decepcione y les guste, porque me he esmerado mucho en escribir algo del agrado de todos ustedes, los fans de Inuyasha y Kagome, así como yo.**_

_**También, antes de pasar a lo bueno, me gustaría mencionar que al final del capítulo coloqué un glosario de términos que empleo en el FanFiction, así como colocaré un avance del próximo episodio. Este FanFiction lo actualizaré con la regularidad de cada jueves (porque me atrae la idea de actualizar entre semana y es el segundo día más desocupado que tengo) así que ya saben cuándo esperarlo por aquí.**_

_**Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o alguna mención sobre algún error empleado en esta historia, les agradecería enormemente que me las hicieran saber, pues sé que no soy perfecta y ansío hacer un buen trabajo con este FanFiction, que es uno de los que más me ha gustado hacer.**_

_**Por su atención, muchas gracias de antemano.**_

_(Este FanFiction fue iniciado el 08 de mayo del 2008 a las 00:18 horas de Monterrey, Nuevo León, México.)_

**Epílogo de un Amor Imposible**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**Prólogo. Negro recuerdo de la tempestad.**_

_**Flash Back**_

_Colocó con cuidado su bolso amarillo en una esquina de la habitación y suspiró pesadamente. Se frotó las sienes suave y cuidadosamente, tratando de desenredar la maraña de ideas que era su mente en ese momento, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Tenía muchos problemas qué atender en su adolescencia en plenos diecisiete años de edad, sobre todo hoy día donde, gracias al amable y hentai houshi, Miroku, ahora se veía en la nefasta idea de tener que compartir una habitación con un Inuyasha humano._

_No era que le desagradase pasar tiempo de calidad con el hanyou pero, la verdad, le resultaba un poco incómodo tener qué sopesar un tiempo nocturno para dormir cerca de él... __solos__. Le incomodaba sobre todo porque, después de la oportuna muerte de Naraku y la destrucción de la Shikon no Tama gracias a su pertinente deseo porque esta fuera destruida; Miroku tenía una promesa que cumplirle a Sango, sobre todo ahora que no había kazaana que pudiese detenerle. Y entonces venía a relucir el hecho de que Inuyasha estaba a la deriva en un mar de pensamientos que iban a dar al punto clave de todo eso: su temida decisión._

_Ella o Kikyou._

_Aunque, la verdad, tenía todas las de perder: Kikyou era, ciertamente, mucho mejor que ella._

_El baño de agua caliente previo a su estadía en la habitación había relajado sus músculos bastante tensos. Los había suavizado y entonces era la oportunidad de sentirse mejor. Cepilló con cuidado su sedoso cabello de ébano, justo antes de volverse a su vacío futon en medio de la habitación._

_Allá en la esquina opuesta, un Inuyasha humano la observaba con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en los ojos._

"_¿Qué me ves?" Preguntó ella, suave y curiosa a la vez. El hanyou, ahora humano, simplemente dejó escapar un gruñido sordo de su boca. Kagome, restándole la más mínima importancia, se encaminó a su futon y se arropó dentro de él. No tenía deseos de retar a Inuyasha por su extraño comportamiento..._

_Mentira._

_Tenía demasiados deseos de saber por qué él se comportaba de esa extraña manera. La veía mucho, siempre de la misma forma. La evitaba en lo posible y no le dirigía ni una sola palabra. Sabía que, ahora que iban en camino a la aldea de Kaede, no era sencillo tener qué sobrellevar un viaje donde la persona que más amas en tu vida te evita._

_... Y definitivamente la extraña mirada de Inuyasha fija en ella no era, ciertamente, del todo buena para su plan._

"_¿Se puede saber qué tanto me ves? ¡No me dejas dormir!" Exclamó Kagome, incorporándose dentro del futon, fijando sus ojos de chocolate en el rostro inescrutable de él. Estaba muy cansada de esa extraña actitud que se cargaba para con ella, así que se encaminó rápidamente hacia él, muy enojada._

_Entonces notó lo mucho que él temblaba, como si sufriera de un terrible delirium tremens, y como sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Era algo muy extraño en él. Como si estuviese enfermo..._

_Esta vez, una extraña oleada de aprehensión se la devoró viva. No, no. Inuyasha tenía que recuperarse pronto. ¡¿Cómo no se había percatado de que el hanyou tenía fiebre?!_

"_¡Por Dios! ¡¿Por qué no habías dicho nada!? ¡¿Por qué no habías dicho que tenías fiebre, tonto!?" Gritó ella, colérica, mientras tocaba la frente del hanyou. Ardía en fiebre. "Ven, vamos, te recostarás y reposarás. Yo te cuidaré. No creo que alguien siga despierto a estas horas..." Divagó la joven de diecisiete años mientras tomaba suavemente una de las manos del humano Inuyasha y lo arrastraba, casi contra la voluntad del mudo humano, hacia el futon que supuestamente ella utilizaría._

_Una vez ahí lo arropó con cuidado y lo recostó, pero él seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima y eso la tenía muy perturbada. "Kagome..." Y entonces la aludida miko abrió los ojos enormes al ver su nombre en los labios del hombre al que ella tanto amaba. Aquel hanyou que había ocultado su nombre en alguna parte para que sus labios no la llamaran más... hasta ahora..._

"_¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó ella con apremio y una preocupación enormes._

"_No es fiebre." Murmuró él, así de pronto, lo suficientemente rápido que Kagome necesitó unos momentos para digerir las palabras de él._

_Si no era fiebre... ¿Entonces que podía...? La inminente idea pobló la mente de Kagome, nublándole completamente todos y cada uno de los sentidos; sonrojándola de paso. "¿A... ah, no? ¿Entonces... entonces qué...?" Y cuando Kagome lo vio incorporarse en el futon y tomar su rostro con ambas manos, la marca de la cordura apenas si parecía marcada en sus sentidos y perdió la noción de todo._

_¿Qué era eso que le transmitían sus ojos oscuros? ¿Amor, deseo, ira, tristeza... devoción, quizá? Y cuando lo sintió de pronto más cerca, cuando sintió cómo él eliminaba la distancia entre su rostro y el de ella... supo que lo que vendría sólo podía deberse a una cosa..._

"_De... te... deten... te..." La voz de Kagome temblaba demasiado, sus labios tiritaban como si sufrieran de hipotermia. Sus mejillas sonrojadas con un acalorado rubor y el corazón latiendo más de lo posible y cómodo en su garganta; la chispa de la cordura repetía la cruel realidad en sus pulmones, una verdad que pugnaba por salir a la luz... "Tú... estás pensando en..." Y sin embargo... aquello no había bastado, en lo absoluto, para detener el camino de Inuyasha, quien seguía, lento y seguro, hasta un punto en que sus labios apenas lograban rozarse "... Kikyou..." Y se lamentó de verdad, sobre todo porque sabía que aquello rompería la magia del momento y que el hanyou la soltaría de súbito con aquellas palabras._

_Sin embargo el chico bufó, como si estuviese cansado de escuchar la misma sarta de cosas una y otra vez y aspiró profundo y tendido antes de hablarle con la voz queda, suave, cálida, esplendorosa y varonil "... Estoy pensando en ti... Kagome..." Y entonces la inminente distancia entre ellos fue interrumpida bruscamente con un más que pasional y profundo beso..._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

----------

"¡Kagome-neesan! ¡Se te hará tarde para ir a la Universidad!" Una voz grave se dejó escuchar afuera de su habitación repentinamente, estrellándola crudamente contra la pared de la vida real y alejándola de su paraíso de los sueños, donde todo siempre es perfecto. La voz sonaba apurada y sumamente alterada, pero sin más, dio un par de golpecitos contra la puerta, como para asegurarse de que su interlocutora le había escuchado.

"¡Ya voy, Souta!" Respondió ella, completamente molesta por la grotesca forma en que su hermano le había despertado esa mañana. Colocó rápidamente un almohadón sobre su cabeza y lo presionó con fuerza, buscando recobrar la parte de su sueño en que se quedó.

Se veía a sí misma anhelando por enésima vez sus deseos por revivir aquella imagen de _su primera vez_, pero por su dignidad... por la suya y de su familia, se había prometido que dejaría morir la eterna ilusión sembrada en su corazón.

¿Pero eso no significaba que su subconsciente no podía arruinar su ahora tranquila vida con ello, verdad?

Le dolía recordar... imaginarse lo que había sucedido después. Le había traído la más grande de las dichas, así como también la más desastrosa de sus pesadillas. Podría decirse que se encontraba justo en el mismo lugar en el que había empezado. La sombra del recuerdo de él, en tres años, apenas se había convertido en una mancha, pequeña y oscura en una esquina de su mundo. Una pequeña mancha que ya no le afectaba tanto, que ya no la despertaba por las noches llorando...

Tenía que ser fuerte y _vivir_. La necesitaban en este mundo.

"oneesan, el baño está listo, tienes que dar carrera o llegarás tarde _otra vez_..." Se volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermano allá afuera, por lo que se incorporó en su cómoda cama y se encaminó furiosa hacia su guardarropa, extrayendo un par de cosas de ahí.

Serían ese el tipo de cosas que vivía a diario lo que la hacían olvidar que tenía un hueco horrible en el pecho y que no cerraría nunca. A veces se sorprendía a sí misma remembrando aquel maravilloso recuerdo, aquél que se le había antojado como una experiencia que tendría que olvidar al paso del tiempo, pero...

"No puedo..." Y su voz se le quebró de pronto, atrapándola de súbito pensando de nuevo en él, en Inuyasha, en el hombre al que había amado desde hacía cinco años y que, a pesar de haberse alejado de él hace tiempo ya; seguía presente en su mente como un vivo y nítido recuerdo... "No puedo olvidarlo..." Un sollozo fue liberado de su garganta, anunciando la inminente recaída en su constante depresión. "Inuyasha..." Lloriqueó en silencio, mientras las lágrimas iban saliendo poco a poco de sus ojos.

Fue en ese momento que se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación, por lo que, ya cansada de la prisa que la incitaba a seguir, rechistó furiosa mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y la abría de pronto.

"¡Ya les dije que ya vo...!" Su voz sonaba molesta e irritada, cuando encontró a una pequeña nenita de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, golpeando la puerta, divertida; quién volvió a ver a la joven de ahora 20 años con una tierna sonrisa que enseñaba una pequeña y apenas visible dentadura. Y entonces toda su ira se desvaneció intempestivamente. "¡Kaoru, mi amor! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te trajo hasta aquí?" Respiró asustada mientras tomaba a la pequeña de apenas dos años de edad en brazos y volvía su vista hacia las escaleras...

Por lo menos estaba la barandilla de seguridad colocada en las escaleras para que la nenita no se cayera.

"¡Vamos mi amor! ¡Es hora de un baño para ti y para okaa...!" Sonrió ella con cariño mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras, retirando la barandilla y corriendo tan rápido como sus pies le permitían.

Era, precisamente esa pequeña, el único vestigio que conservaba de aquel lugar en el que había estado tres años atrás. Era el único registro existente de que había estado ella en el Sengoku Jidai. Era lo único que poseía de...

El baño no era una tarea simple cuando se trataba de bañarse junto con la pequeña Higurashi Kaoru. Era una nenita de lo más dulce y tierna, además de hiperactiva. A cuestas de muchos esfuerzos, siempre salían las dos bañadas por las mañanas, justamente cuando ella más prisa cargaba.

"¡Ohayou, okaasan!" Saludó Kagome entrando a la cocina con su pequeña hijita en brazos. La pequeña aplaudió feliz, mientras Kagome la sentaba en su sillita y veía con reprobación a Souta. "Tú, niño, no vuelvas a dejarla sola en el corredor. ¡Pudo haberse caído!" Le reprendió Kagome, sumamente molesta.

"Vale, oneesan, la ultima vez que le ocurrió algo... ¿No se curó Kaoru-chan solita?" Preguntó su hermano, de unos 14 años de edad, como si nada, mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de gohan. Kagome clavó la vista en la pequeña, quien jugaba divertida con una cuchara, luchando contra la fuerza natural de su madre por alcanzar su plato con comida para bebé.

Es que ellos... no entendían lo mucho que significaba esa pequeña para ella...

----------

_**Flash Back**_

_Lo observó dormitar en el árbol, tranquilo y apacible. Y entonces descubrió que su amor por él volvía a despertar, más grande y más vívido que nunca. Ahora se sentía tan segura, tan parte de él. Hacía unas tres semanas... se había entregado a ese hombre en cuerpo y alma. Y se sentía plena, completa... se sentía amada. Más aún porque sabía que él correspondía de cierta forma el sentimiento que ella expresaba._

_Sostuvo en sus manos una de esas pruebas caseras. Positivo. Era ese el motivo por el cual el hanyou se había mantenido tan preocupado en los últimos días, sobre todo por sus repentinos mareos. Y ella, sospechando ya de la remota posibilidad de que estuviese embarazada, había echado un conjuro espiritual sobre sí misma para que el hanyou no percibiese su olor... hasta el día de hoy, que por fin lo había roto. Quería que fuera una... sorpresa..._

_De súbito, lo vio bajar del árbol, con una mirada fría, estoica y seria. Ella le sonrío con amor y cariño y se dispuso a hablar al fin, nerviosa y trémula "Tengo una noticia que darte..." Dijo ella con emoción mientras alzaba los brazos hasta la altura de su propio pecho._

"_Yo también. Me voy con Kikyou esta noche." Y las palabras en la boca del hanyou cortaron las pocas ilusiones de Kagome como la daga asesina que ataca sin piedad por la espalda. Kagome sintió que se mareaba y le faltaba el aire, mas sin embargo, se contuvo de perecer frente a él. Había sido humillada e insultada por el hombre a quien más había amado. Fue utilizada. Y se sintió sucia..._

_... Pero no podía odiarlo._

"_Oh. Bien. Entiendo." Las palabras salieron de sus labios mecánicamente, apenas queriendo. No había otra forma de poder ocultar lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento. De haber dicho otra cosa, se hubiera desmoronado frente a él. Era suficiente de humillaciones. Así que se dio la media vuelta, cuando Inuyasha estiró su brazo hacia ella y buscó atajar su huida, pero ella se soltó con brusquedad del agarre y con la voz ronca, oculta, habló "Está bien, ¿Sí? Será mejor... que vaya a la aldea..." Y diciendo esto se echó a correr..._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

----------

Esa pequeña era el fruto de su amor a Inuyasha. Era lo único que podría tener de él... ya que nunca tuvo su amor...

Nunca más volvió a saber de aquel lugar, más que en sus libros de historia. Esa noche corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el pozo Honekui y, tras haber saltado con desesperación, selló toda conexión con aquel mundo al que ella era ajena... y siguió con su vida a duras penas.

"Nee, Kagome, hija. ¿Por qué no me dejas a Kaoru-chan? Yo puedo cuidarla mientras estudias y trabajas." La voz de su madre la despejó de sus amargos recuerdos; por lo que, enteramente agradecida con ella, le sonrió con soltura y le observó.

"No te preocupes, okaa. Kaoru-chan necesita hacer amigos y tiene que ir a la guardería. Además, el abuelo te necesita. Kaoru-chan estará bien. Hoy sólo tengo que rendir un par de exámenes y hacer unas cuantas llamadas para Tsubasa-sama. Hoy atenderá la boda de una hija suya y me pidió encargarse de ello personalmente..." Comentó la joven mujer mientras mordía una tostada francesa, de pie junto a su pequeña hijita, que comía desordenadamente su almuerzo.

"¡Mamá!" Gritó la nenita mientras agitaba su cuchara con emoción. Kagome le vio, risueña y la tomó en sus brazos nuevamente.

"¡Mira nada mas! ¡No sé cómo ensucias tan rápido tu ropa limpia, mi amor!" Habló Kagome en voz alta, mientras limpiaba el rostro de su hija, pese a los forcejeos que la nena hacía por librarse de las aprehensivas manos de su madre. "Mejor iremos yendo. Volveré antes del atardecer. Hoy es mi turno de lavar la ropa, así que no te preocupes, ¿Vale? Cuida al abuelo y dile que Kaoru y yo le mandamos muchos besos para que se recupere pronto." Sonrió la joven miko mientras se encaminaba al corredor. "¡Dile adiós a tu obaachan, mi amor!" Atendió Kagome, mientras la nenita de dos años alzaba su bracito en señal de despedida.

"¡Aio, obacha!" Gritó la pequeña, agitándose en los brazos de su madre, justo antes de desaparecer por el corredor...

Era el momento de forjarse una vida en ese mundo. Si había podido sobrevivir sin él tres años... podría hacerlo el resto de su vida, ¿Que no?. Lejos de él...

... Lejos de Inuyasha.

**Fin del Prólogo.**

**Continuará.**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**Glosario:**_

_**Hentai:**_ _Pervertido_. Es una forma muy común en que se le grita a Miroku, aunque igualmente se le grita **ecchi** o **sukebe** que, para efectos prácticos, significan lo mismo.

_**Houshi:**_ Es el nombre que reciben los monjes viajeros como Miroku. Este tipo de monjes que van de pueblo en pueblo buscando la paz espiritual y haciendo labores de exorcismos y cosas como esas.

_**Shikon no Tama:**_ ¡Fácil! Seguro que todos por aquí saben qué significa: _Perla de las Cuatro Almas, Perla de Shikon_.

_**Kazaana:**_ Es el nombre que recibe el agujero negro en la mano derecha de Miroku.

_**Futon:**_ Típica cama japonesa, la misma que todos conocemos que se tiende en el suelo, encima de un tatami (que es como un colchón de bambú que protege el colchón normal).

_**Hanyou:**_ Un híbrido, un mitad y mitad. Hijo de humano/a y un/a Youkai.

_**Miko:**_ Sacerdotisa. Aunque la función de una miko es similar a la de una sacerdotisa, no tiene un equivalente como tal cuando se traduce al español o al inglés. La miko no es una sacerdotisa como tal, sino que ejerce funciones muy similares, por eso no tiene una traducción precisa. Espero que el concepto no cause muchos problemas.

_**-neesan:**_ Partícula que se agrega al final de los nombres (o como palabra como tal) para decir _hermana mayor_. Incluso, los niños y jóvenes suelen llamar por **neesan** a las muchachas o señoritas mayores que ellos cuando no conocen sus nombres, usualmente se utiliza de forma respetuosa para exaltar que las consideran _señoritas_.

_**Oneesan:**_ Lo mismo que la anterior: _hermana mayor_.

_**Okaa:**_ Forma reducida de la palabra okaasan, que significa _mamá_.

_**Sengoku Jidai:**_ Época feudal en que se desarrolla la historia de InuYasha. Es la época de las guerras civiles (de esta forma nos la presentaron en la versión latina).

_**Ohayou:**_ Forma abreviada del **Ohayou gozaimasu**, que significa _Buenos días_.

_**Okaasan:**_ Madre.

_**-chan:**_ Es el sufijo cariñoso que seguramente todos conocemos más que muchas palabras en japonés.

_**Gohan:**_ Así se le llama al arroz blanco que se come en Japón.

_**Hone**__**kui:**_ Es el nombre que se usa para decir Pozo devorador de huesos; que es el pozo a través del cual Kagome viaje de una época a otra.

_**Nee**__**:**_ Esta expresión es un poco ambigua, pues su significado va para llamar la atención o retomar algún tema, no tiene un significado en particular (si fuera **ne**, entonces sí tendría un significado específico, pero ese no es el caso el día de hoy).

_**-sama:**_ La partícula de máximo respeto utilizada en Japón.

_**Obaachan:**_ _Abuelita_. Espero que no os confundáis con **obachan**, que significa _tía_.

_**Avance del próximo episodio:**_

"_Kagome." Escuchó una varonil voz llamándola. Una voz hermosa. Una voz que la enamoraba. Que le recordaba algo que ella había tratado de olvidar sin éxito alguno "Kagome... ¿Me escuchas?" Repitió la voz, y Kagome se sintió tan necesitada de responder al llamado..._

_**PS.**_ Bueno, heme aquí. Espero que este FanFiction les guste. Me esforcé realmente en escribirlo y me gustó mucho el resultado que obtuve con él. Por eso me he animado a subirlo hoy en día. Este, como ven, también está terminado... Así que no se preocupen por la inspiración ni nada de eso. Esta historia es cortita y, luego del epílogo, no hay nada más, por si acaso a alguien le molesta los fics demasiado largos, os confieso que con este no se da el caso.

Sin más por el momento, nos vemos el próximo jueves con el capítulo uno.

Saludos a todos y todas.

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	2. El llamado

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de la mangaka _Rumiko Takahashi_ y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo **no** poseo los derechos de autor de esta serie, por lo cual dudo mucho que me paguen algún día, así que solo es por entretenimiento. Esta gran serie es utilizada por mí como sede de mis Fictions, reitero, sin lucro alguno.

_Advertencia:_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Hoy en día me alegra que esta historia les esté gustando. Sobre los comentarios que leí acerca de la apariencia de Kaoru-chan, pues he colocado un link en mi perfil sobre una apariencia aproximada de cómo es Kaoru. La foto fue editada en Photoshop (pero soy malísima editando, así que espero que puedan entender mi humilde trabajo de edición) y pueden omitir las ponytails de la nenita si gustan: Kaoru-chan es muy parecida a la nenita que está ahí._

_Por el momento, les dejo el capítulo uno, que espero que les guste._

**Epílogo de un Amor Imposible**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**Capítulo 1. El llamado.**_

Una de las pequeñas cosas que Kagome había olvidado hacer desde que había huido del Sengoku Jidai era sonreír sinceramente. Se olvidaba de todo y ahora se dedicaba al porvenir de su pequeña hija arduamente. No quería que nada le faltara. Quería hacer a la nenita la niña más feliz del mundo... aunque tuviera que mojarse sus propias ganas de ser feliz.

No le sonreía ya a nadie con la pureza y la magia que sus sonrisas solían transmitir. Ahora era una sonrisa fingida, forzada, terrible. Incluso con la pequeña Kaoru le fallaba la sonrisa. Siempre terminaban siendo melancólicas y tristes. Era la perfecta señal de que no era feliz.

De cualquier forma... no había persona en el mundo de los vivos que pudiera hacerle dichosa. La única persona que podía hacerlo, se había ido...

... Con Kikyou...

Recordarlo era como echar alcohol a la yaga de su herida en el pecho y restregarla contra un montón de vidrios rotos. Era algo a lo que ella sola se había condenado.

El estrés de su examen la mantenía muy apenas en el terreno de la realidad, por lo que la joven miko no tuvo ninguna remota posibilidad de superar su examen psicométrico por segunda vez. Sí, no era la primera vez que rendía el mismo examen sin éxito alguno. Y es que no era por nada, pero era siempre porque asaltaba a su mente recuerdos desagradables de un pasado que la devoraba viva...

"¡Tiempo!" Aquel simple grito con la voz nasal de su profesor de lenguaje la hizo volver consciente al mundo real y observar con terrible desatino que su examen estaba casi en blanco. Se puso pálida de sólo recordar que ya le quedaba una última oportunidad para volver a rendirlo, sino tendría que tomar el curso nuevamente. Eso la hizo estremecer... sobre todo cuando vio a su profesor pasando a su lado y retirando el examen de su pupitre.

Sería volver a tomar el curso... con su mismo profesor de lenguaje.

El profesor largó un par de recomendaciones antes de, técnicamente, correr a todos sus alumnos que presentaban por segunda ocasión el examen. Indicaciones que Kagome ya bien conocía de él. Había sido su profesor de literatura en 2 grado de la secundaria... y había sido un buen amigo de su padre en otros tiempos; por lo que su madre sostenía mucha comunicación con el hombre.

"¿Ano...? ¿Takeda-sensei...?" Le llamó Kagome respetuosamente al detenerse frente a su escritorio, donde el hombre de añeja edad apilaba los exámenes con cuidado. "Yo quería preguntarle..."

"La tercera oportunidad de rendir el examen es hasta la próxima semana, Kagome." El hombre volvió a ver a la joven mujer que tenía una terrible mirada cargada en pena. La conocía desde que era una pequeñita... se le hacía tan difícil cargarle la mano y ser tan duro con ella... pero era parte de su rol de profesor. "No volvió a contestar el examen, Higurashi-dono" Le reprendió el hombre, mientras Kagome bajaba la cabeza, apenada y roja como un tomate maduro. "Si quieres terminar tus estudios para poder ser educadora en el tiempo adecuado, debes pasar el examen. Tienes una hija que mantener." Kagome frunció el ceño, pero se mantuvo callada.

Eso era algo que nadie debía decirle. Eso lo sabía ella perfectamente, incluso desde antes de que ese hombre se enterase. Esa niña era su vida. Era de quien pendía su voluntad de vivir. Se sintió insultada.

"Lo sé, gracias. Shitsurei shimasu." Y con una inclinación de respeto hacia el hombre, salió tan aprisa como sus pies se lo permitieron...

----------

Con un pañuelo en la cabeza y un delantal bien puesto, se agachó cerca de donde pudiese ver el interior de la lavadora, extrayendo de ahí la ropa húmeda recién lavada. La sacudió ávidamente, justo antes de echarla a un cesto para sacarla a tender. Fue en ese momento que el sonido del timbre de su teléfono móvil la obligó a detener sus labores y atender la llamada.

Trabajo, como siempre.

Hoy día, Kagome se había arrancado una parte muy importante de sí, dejándola remojada en sus ilusiones y sueños, aquellos que tenía encerrados con un cerrojo oxidado en lo más profundo de su corazón. En muchos sentidos, Kagome había madurado a tal grado que todo lo bueno que tenía había quedado en un segundo... no, tercer o cuarto plano.

Atendió la llamada con la dedicación de una profesional, pese a que aún ahora era muy joven todavía. Se acomodó el teléfono móvil entre el hombro y su oreja y, tomando el cesto de ropa húmeda a como Dios le dio a entender.

Se encaminó por el corredor, hablando claro y conciso, siempre con la vista fija en el corredor; posteriormente, se detuvo frente a la sala de estar, donde había dejado a Kaoru viendo televisión con Souta. Luego volvió su vista a la estancia... y encontró algo que no era de su total agrado.

Kaoru no estaba.

"Disculpe. ¿Le importa si le llamo más tarde, Tsubasa-sama? Acaba de pasar algo en casa y tengo qué ocuparme..." Y mientras le rendía una pequeña explicación a su jefa del por qué de su petición, Kagome observó a un Souta dormido junto a un platón con rosetas de maíz "Souta... ¡Souta Higurashi, Despierta...! Lo que sucede que es mi hija desapareció..." Y entonces por el tono de la veloz despedida que realizó Kagome, denotó que la mujer que le había llamado también estaba un poco sorprendida y preocupada al mismo tiempo por la reciente noticia. "¡Souta! ¡¿Dónde Está Kaoru!?" Gritó Kagome mientras se encaminaba hasta su hermano y lo despertaba.

"Oneesan, ¿Qué no la ves...? está aqu-..." Un somnoliento Souta señaló frente a sí el hueco vacío que había dejado la pequeña entre un montón de cojines. Su muñeco de peluche favorito había desaparecido con ella y su frazada azul tampoco estaba. "Oh, Dios..." Y se llevó una mano a la cara, sabiendo que su hermana pronto lo mataría por eso y le arrancaría la cabeza para hacerse un trofeo con ella.

"¡Souta no baka! Ayúdame a buscarla. No puede estar muy lejos. Yo iré al templo a buscarla. Tú quédate aquí en casa por si aparece." Y diciendo esto, Kagome salió con tal apresuro de la casa, que parecía aterrada...

En realidad sí que lo estaba. Su hija, su pequeña hija, su princesita, su adoración entera. Desaparecida. Si algo le pasaba... se moriría del dolor... así como cuando sufría tanto por...

Desesperada, corrió buscando en cada caseta que conformaba el templo sin éxito alguno. Era como si su hija hubiese desaparecido...

Entonces la encontró.

Estaba dormida, apacible, como todo un angelito, recargada en el tronco de un árbol. Abrazaba con fuerza entre uno de sus bracitos una pequeña foca de peluche color blanco, mientras en la otra sostenía su frazada azul, la cual estaba adentro de su boca. Kagome suspiró, aliviada y agradeciendo que no había ido muy lejos.

Se encaminó lentamente hasta ella y se detuvo antes de acercarse a tomarla en brazos. Alzo la vista hasta el cielo y sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho, la cual iba asfixiándola poco a poco.

El Goshimboku.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se detenía ahí. Hace... hace tres largos años...

Con cuidado, como si el árbol fuese a caerse en cualquier momento (no lo había hecho en más de 500 años, así que seguro no lo haría _aún_) acarició la corteza del árbol... y entonces sintió una sorprendente calidez embargándola por dentro...

----------

"_Kagome." Escuchó una varonil voz llamándola. Una voz hermosa. Una voz que la enamoraba. Que le recordaba algo que ella había tratado de olvidar sin éxito alguno "Kagome... ¿Me escuchas?" Repitió la voz, y Kagome se sintió tan necesitada de responder al llamado..._

"_Sí... te escucho..." Respondió ella con una curiosidad inédita en su voz. Eran todas las emociones que ella había querido ocultar y que, sin embargo, renacían en su cuerpo contra su voluntad "¿Quién... quién eres?"_

"_Kagome... vuelve conmigo, por favor. Te Necesito." Y entonces paró en seco. Aquellas eran unas palabras que ella no deseaba escuchar. Había mucha luz, tanta que no podía acostumbrar sus ojos. Se los talló con fuerza, pero sólo consiguió ver un par de borrones. El más nítido, el más móvil, se acercó lentamente hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo._

_Y de inmediato supo dónde y con quién estaba. Recordaba esa calidez perfectamente._

"_¿I... I...?" Aquel nombre de sus labios dolía tanto. Había arrancado de su cuerpo la emoción, el sentimiento que ese nombre le traía al pronunciarlo pero, cada vez que trataba de evocarlo, era abrir la puerta cerrada de la herida, permitiendo que el aire helado hiciera quemar aún más el dolor "... Inuyasha..." Y tras haber pronunciado su nombre, se vio en la necesidad de devolver el abrazo._

_Lo sintió tan cerca._

"_Kagome, regresa a mi lado, por favor. Me haces tanta falta..." Declaró el hombre con la voz pastosa mientras inclinaba suavemente su cabeza contra la de Kagome, quien pasmada por las repentinas sensaciones aglomeradas en el fondo de su estómago, sintió los labios de él rozar los propios, dirigiéndose conscientemente hacia abajo, besando suavemente por debajo de la mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello. _

_Pero Kagome solo permaneció muda de la expectación. Y entonces fue como echarle plomo hirviendo a la respiración de Kagome. Esta se volvió lenta y cálida que, aunada a su habitual ritmo, casi cuadruplicó su velocidad._

_Con suavidad, sintió los fuertes brazos masculinos rodear su cintura, acentuando la fuerza que ella habia olvidado cómo sentir. Al principio fue brusco, para volverse prontamente en la persona más cariñosa y cuidadosa de todas._

_Entrelazó sus piernas cariñosamente entre las suyas, permitiéndole a Kagome percibir el ansia y deseo que tenía por asirla en su cuerpo y mezclarse con ella. Darle todo lo que ella quisiera de él y fundirse en uno solo._

"_Vuelve conmigo, Kagome..." Y suavemente la tomó ligeramente, alzándola del suelo y empujando suavemente contra ella, indicándole que precisaba de retirar las ropas de su lugar. Kagome reconoció la sensación una vez más. Y sintió esa necesidad de fundirse con él también... pero... "... Por favor... rompe el sello del pozo honekui..." Y lamió suave y cariñoso el lóbulo de su oreja antes de sentir, justo cuando ella abría los ojos y los acostumbraba finalmente a la luz del lugar..._

----------

Sus ojos se abrieron de súbito al sentir las extrañas sensaciones adornar maravillosamente su cuerpo. Parpadeó, ofuscada, encontrándose abandonada entre las casetas del templo y justo frente al milenario árbol sagrado. Inclino su cabeza hacia abajo, encontrando a su pequeña hijita durmiendo placidamente justo al tronco del Goshimboku.

¿Sería que su hija presentía la conexión con ese árbol? Con cuidado, se inclinó cerca de ella y la tomó en sus brazos y la acomodó entre ellos, completamente aliviada de haberla encontrado a buena hora.

Mientras se dirigía a casa, más aliviada que nunca por tener a su hija en brazos, y con un naciente regaño en su mente dirigido a su hermano menor; no pudo evitar llevarse a la cabeza el extraño pensamiento de que, por un momento, después de tres largos años, había vuelto a reencontrarse con Inuyasha por medio del Goshimboku.

Nadie le había dicho que su reencuentro con él (si es que eso llegaba a suceder algún día) iba a ser agradable y que lastimaría por dentro todos los meses de depresión que, durante su embarazo, había tenido que sobrellevar para crear una cuidada muralla de hierro puro para que nadie pudiese lastimarla de nuevo...

Pero el tipo había llegado tan simple y como si nada hubiese sucedido que, en cuestión de minutos (segundos, quizá), había destruido la poderosa muralla que escondía su corazón.

Él la había llamado. Él quería verla...

Seguro. Una ilusión como esas tenía que ser solo eso. Imaginación.

Inuyasha estaba con Kikyou. Punto.

_¿Y si no?_

Inconscientemente, su corazón hizo aquella pregunta. ¡Y vaya pregunta! De hecho, era muy buena. Tanto, que la obligaron a parar en su camino de regreso a casa. ¿Y si Inuyasha se había arrepentido de su decisión cuando no la volvió a encontrar en la aldea? ¿Y si se había retractado en el ultimo minuto? ¿Y si realmente todo había sido mentira?

No. Era demasiado tarde para su amor con él. Su amor por el hanyou Inuyasha estaba enterrado bajo las cenizas del dolor que hacía mucho tiró al mar. Aunque tuviera la oportunidad... seguramente entendería que su amor por él estaba muerto y ya era muy tarde para los dos. Tal vez para Kagome e Inuyasha por separado sí, pero juntos... era poco probable.

Reiniciando su marcha de regreso a casa, no pudo evitar hacer otra parada súbita en su camino, esta vez a escaso metro y medio del lugar en el que toda la penumbra de su corazón se había desatado, como si fuese una pequeña cajita de Pandora. El pozo Honekui.

Y entonces tuvo una curiosa necesidad por volver a pisar aquel vasto mundo al que ella no pertenecía. Romper el sello que había colocado al pozo y volver a ver a todos sus amigos, comprobar si... si Inuyasha realmente se había marchado con Kikyou...

Era algo que estaba decidido, definitivamente. Mañana, antes de que terminara de amanecer, dejaría a Kaoru al cuidado de su madre y visitaría a sus amigos... como recordatorio de que probablemente sería la última vez...

**Fin del Capítulo Uno.**

**Continuará.**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**A**__**no:**_ Es una expresión para atraer la atención.

_**-sensei**__**:**_ Esta palabra significa maestro y sirve también como partícula al final de un nombre, para hacer evidente que se dirijen a un maestro en particular.

_**-dono**__**:**_ Es una partícula muy vieja que denota respeto. Es como la partícula _–san_. En algunas ocasiones en el anime, Miroku empleaba esta partícula para referirse a Kagome.

_**Shitsurei shimasu**__**:**_ Esta expresión significa _Con su permiso_... o cosas relativamente similares.

_**O**__**neesan:**_ Hermana mayor.

_**Souta no baka:**_ Esta expresión que utilizó Kagome es para referirse a que Souta es un tonto por haber perdido a la pequeña Kaoru.

_**Goshimboku:**_ El árbol milenario del Higurashi no Jinja, el árbol sagrado en que Inuyasha permaneció sellado por cincuenta años.

_**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**_

_Trepar por las enredaderas que crecían dentro del pozo fue la más grande de las hazañas para Kagome, quien había olvidado de qué iba el arte de trepar enredaderas. Una vez afuera de él, observó el silvestre paisaje que añoraba secretamente desde que se marchó. No había cambiado nada, salvo que todo el follaje había crecido mucho y todo era más... verde de lo que recordaba._

_**PS:**_ Espero que el capítulo les guste. Como les mencioné en el prólogo, la historia es bastante corta. Así que espero que la disfruten de pies a cabeza. Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, ya saben a dónde dirigirlos. Sin más por el momento, las dejo.

**Hidari Kiyota.**


	3. Sengoku Jidai

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de la mangaka _Rumiko Takahashi_ y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo **no** poseo los derechos de autor de esta serie, por lo cual dudo mucho que me paguen algún día, así que solo es por entretenimiento. Esta gran serie es utilizada por mí como sede de mis Fictions, reitero, sin lucro alguno.

_Advertencia:_

_¡Gracias por sus reviews! De verdad que me animan a seguir ... hoy harán aparición los personajes principales que siguen de Inuyasha y Kagome. Si adivinaron... espero que este capítulo les guste._

_Sin más por el momento, las invito a leer._

**Epílogo de un Amor Imposible**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**Capítulo 2. Sengoku Jidai.**_

Con sus zapatillas deportivas nuevas listas en el genkan de la casa y una mochila ligera color negro con los utensilios más indispensables para un día al aire libre, dio por enterado el inicio de un nuevo día. Su pequeña nenita de dos años la seguía curiosa por toda la casa desde el desayuno, cantando alegre una canción de su invención hecha a base de la palabra 'mamá'. Kagome simplemente sonreía, muy apenas, enternecida como brócoli recién hervido.

"¡Vale, mi amor! Es hora de que vayas a jugar con tío Souta." Dijo Kagome mientras se agachaba justo delante del genkan de la casa, donde la pequeñita sostenía su hermosa foca blanca de peluche. "Un beso para mi nenita" Dijo la antigua miko mientras le daba un beso en su regordeta mejilla. Kaoru sonrío feliz.

"¡Okaa, beitu natui-cha!" La pequeña señaló inconforme a su hermosa foquita blanca. Kagome sonrió más enternecida aún.

"Claro, mi amor. No me olvido de Natsuin-chan" Y diciendo esto, le dio otro beso a la foquita de peluche. Kaoru sonrió completamente feliz y satisfecha, mientras le daba un beso mojado en la mejilla a su mamá "¡Anda mi amor, ve a jugar con tu tío Souta!" Y la empujó suavemente en dirección a la sala de estar. Luego, la nena siguió el trayecto sola, aunque a medio camino se detuvo y se volvió a su mamá, alzando una de sus pequeñas manitas y moviéndola como señal de despedida.

"¡Aio, kaacha!" Sonrió la pequeña mientras caminaba entretenida en dirección a la sala de estar. Luego volvió a detenerse y Kagome pudo percibir su alegre vocecilla "¡baacha, kaacha va!" Y luego se escuchó una alegre risilla de bebé.

Kagome sonrió. Su pequeña era una niña obediente y alegre. Era su pequeña perfecta hija. Y la adoraba como no adoraba a nadie en el mundo.

Sólo podía adorar con la misma intensidad a un hombre que no estaba con ella y que probablemente nunca lo estaría...

"¿Ya te vas?" La figura materna apareció en el corredor, limpiándose las manos con el delantal que vestía. Kagome sonrió muy apenas, sin ganas; con esos deseos de que le cayera un piano encima. "Me saludas a todos por allá, ¿Vale?" Rogó la joven mujer a su hija, quien asintió con severidad. "Si ves a Inuyasha... Kagome, sé fuerte, por favor hija. Nada me dolería más que verte llorar por él otra vez." El semblante de su madre se opacó. Ella... de verdad sufría por ella.

"No te preocupes, okaasan. Volveré al atardecer." Dijo Kagome mientras bajaba al genkan y se colocaba las zapatillas "Cuida mucho a mi Kaoru-chan, ¿Sí? Dale muchos besos." Sonrió casi a fuerza la joven miko mientras se ponía de pie y le dedicaba una mirada agradecida a su madre.

"Claro, hija. No te preocupes por ella. Estará bien." Dijo su madre mientras le dedicaba una genuina sonrisa a su primogénita.

"Su baño es a eso de las 7 de la noche. No olvides que hace sus comidas cada 5 horas y..." Kagome le recordó a su madre un par de atenciones para su pequeña, pero su madre rechistó molesta y la interrumpió.

"Por favor, Kagome, ¿Quién crees que te crió? ¿Natsumi Abe? Anda, ve antes de que Kaoru note que estás en casa aún y quiera ir contigo." Dijo mientras alentaba a su hija a salir de la casa.

"Arigattô, Okaasan..." Agradeció ella con sinceridad antes de salir de la casa con rapidez e internarse fácilmente entre los templos.

En su mirada había una naciente ansiedad tras su decisión. Era el temor infundado durante tres años en los cuales había guardado la esperanza de poder olvidar todo lo que la relacionaba con un pasado de 500 años atrás...

Con cuidado de pasar desapercibida para los visitantes del templo, corrió a hurtadillas hasta el abandonado hokora que dividía las eras. Algo en aquel lugar le provocó un terrible escalofrío por todo lo que iba de su médula espinal, sin embargo esto no la detuvo en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si se trataba de un buen augurio o no.

Y era algo que no esperaría averiguar, porque ya no le daría mas vueltas al asunto.

Entrar a aquel lugar era como desempolvar un viejo baúl de recuerdos. Todo en aquel antiquísimo lugar estaba tal cual lo había dejado tres años atrás. Recordaba que ese día, cuando regreso, su madre aseaba el interior de esa vieja caseta, muy hacendosa. Por ende, todo estaba lleno de polvo. Nadie se atrevió a poner un pie en él desde aquel casi épico hecho.

Encontró su viejo arco en una esquina, acompañado de una aljaba con escasas flechas. Era un instrumento que había caído en desuso tras su regreso a su mundo. Nunca, después de su travesía por el Sengoku Jidai, cultivó el interés por practicar Kyuudo.

Pero con la certeza de que aquel lugar no era seguro, lo tomó y se hizo de él.

Ahora venía la parte difícil: echar abajo el kekkai.

Con sus manos, trémulas e inseguras, se acercó al pozo tanto como pudo. Notó que el kekkai seguía tan tangible como cuando lo creo, pero de mucho menor tamaño que tres años atrás. Esto último la dejó sorprendida.

¿Tan débil y dolida estaba aquella ocasión que, en lugar de fortalecerse y hacerse más grande con el paso del tiempo, el kekkai se estaba debilitando? Seguro que, sino hubiera reparado a buena hora en él, en unos cinco años ya no habría resto alguno del kekkai.

Y ella no podía permitir que nada de aquella época volviese a pisar la suya propia.

Cuidadosa y temeraria, estiró su brazo derecho en dirección al pozo Honekui hasta poder palpar el kekkai con la mano entera. Era helado, como un trozo de cristal congelado; introduciendo dicho sea de paso, una corriente eléctrica de gran magnitud en su mano.

La joven miko tuvo la terrible tentación de retirar la mano, pero estaba plenamente consciente de que, si lo hacía, el proceso la repelería y sería volver a empezar de nuevo.

Poco a poco, la corriente fue disminuyendo, hasta que su mano pudo atravesar la barrera. Inhaló y exhaló suave y profundo. Hasta ahí, había terminado la parte difícil. Suavemente, colocó su mano izquierda en la barrera.

Esta vez, el tacto fue tibio pero, en lugar de que la corriente eléctrica que la había atacado anteriormente apareciera, una luz purpúrea y rosada rodeó el área que conformaba el kekkai en su totalidad, justo antes de que alcanzara un brillo exagerado e inusual y se viniera abajo, como un fino capelo de cristal estrellado.

Había roto el kekkai fácilmente.

Nerviosa y tiritando a más no poder, dio un paso a las escaleras, tembló como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, siempre sujeta vívidamente de la barandilla. Una vez que terminó de bajarlas y se encontró a escaso metro de distancia del pozo, se soltó de la barandilla y comenzó su camino hacia el pozo.

Entonces fue que sus piernas temblorosas la traicionaron y la hicieron trastabillar.

Trató de sostenerse del borde de algo cercano a ella, consiguiendo hacerse con el borde del pozo. Sus pies asustados buscaban equilibrarse detrás del repentino e inminente temor sembrado en la cabeza y en el corazón de Kagome. La maniobra, de más estaba decir, fue en vano pues cayó irremediablemente al interior del pozo.

Ya dentro de él, su viaje pareció demasiado rápido. Hubiese deseado que fuese eterno, como la última vez que se lanzó a su interior... _hace tres años_.

No quería encarar... el pasado que se había forjado ahí.

Cuando su tímido y tembloroso cuerpo asimiló adecuadamente el viaje y le mostrara signos de vida tras su llegada al Sengoku Jidai, su sana tez desmejoró notablemente. Apenas había visto el brillo púrpura del fondo del pozo y en menos de un santiamén estaba 500 años al pasado...

Trepar por las enredaderas que crecían dentro del pozo fue la más grande de las hazañas para Kagome, quien había olvidado de qué iba el arte de trepar enredaderas. Una vez afuera de él, observó el silvestre paisaje que añoraba secretamente desde que se marchó. No había cambiado nada, salvo que todo el follaje había crecido mucho y todo era más... verde de lo que recordaba.

La nostalgia que ese lugar le podía brindar... la atacaba. Y eso nunca podía estar bien.

Era una bienvenida muy agresiva. Ese lugar no era para ella.

Al poder palpar con sus propios pies la esencia del césped bajo ellos, supo que era algo que había decidido conscientemente y que estaba ahí porque era parte de algo que, aunque no quisiera admitir, desde muy adentro le gritaba que eso era lo más sano para ella.

Era el tiempo de completar los ciclos y finalizar todo lo que había dejado a la mitad tiempo atrás.

Entonces, entre el hermoso cantar del bosque, escuchó a los pajarillos agitarse agresivamente, huyendo en direcciones confusas y esparciéndose lejos, hasta dejar el bosque en completa calma. Un sonido estruendoso se dejó escuchar, atrapando la atención de Kagome.

Una figura de enorme tamaño apareció cerca del noreste de donde ella se encontraba. Y entonces ubicó con cierto desagrado que aquella figura, apenas visible, pero que sin duda se trataba de algún oni o youkai, estaba cerca de la aldea de Kaede...

Cargó su arco en ese momento, con la firme convicción de purificar al terrorífico ser desde la distancia. Tensó el arco y disparó. Para su descontento, la flecha alcanzó rozando ligeramente.

Con su molestia ante el terrible fallo, inconsciente, se encaminó rápidamente en dirección a la villa de la vieja anciana Kaede y se perdió entre el bosque...

Respiró pacientemente y cerró los ojos, ciertamente molesta. Apenas le había dado una vuelta al estofado de carne y patatas cuando la pequeña nenita de 5 años repitió una insistente pregunta que casi la saca de quicio. Observó a la pequeñita de cabellos castaños, muy claros, y le sonrió con nerviosismo. Luego, volvió la vista a su esposo, quien se encontraba en una esquina entreteniendo bastante bien a los otros 7 pequeños.

"¿Sakura-chan?" La sonrisa de Sango no era la mejor de todas en esos momentos. Por dentro, le bullían los nervios a mil por segundo. Estaba segura de que, si la pequeña repetía la pregunta una vez más, estallaría por completo... y eso no iba a ser bueno. "¿Por qué no vas con tus hermanitos y escuchas el cuento que otousan está contando?"

"No, no. Sakura-chan quiere saber qué hace okaa." La nenita sonrió con toda la pureza y sinceridad que una niña sin malicia puede brindar. Sango sonrío, mientras un tic nervioso aparecía en la comisura de su sonrisa.

Era la gota que había derramado el vaso.

"N-n... No..." El rostro de La Taiji-Ya se colocó rojísimo ante la insistente pregunta de la pequeña niña, anunciando que estaba por estallar ante la falta de paciencia. ¡Y bueno! No sería la primera vez en el día.

Entonces, la pequeña Sakura fue salvada del inminente regaño de su madre, cuando un ligero temblor se dejó sentir relativamente muy cerca. Los ocho pequeños gritaron, completamente ahogados en pánico. Sango trató vanamente de calmarlos a todos, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando, entre el terror de los ocho niños, el de movimientos más torpes y el más pequeño de los ocho, tropezó por ahí, desencadenando todo un pandemónium por la pequeña choza de manera, lo que al final terminó volcando la olla con estofado.

Entonces todos se pararon en seco y observaron a Sango enrojecer aún más. Ella que se dedicaba devotamente a cocinar para su familia y ahora...

Miroku se llevó una mano a la cara y respiró profundo. Los ocho pequeños corrieron a esconderse detrás de su padre. Sango estallaría en cualquier momento "Sango, cariño..."

"¡Miroku, Sango!" Una voz de un niño se dejó escuchar acercándose fieramente al hogar de la pareja. Un niño de estatura media y cabellos rojizos entró en la choza, junto a un jovencito, un poco mayor que él, completamente agitados. Ambos entraron de lleno en la cabaña, encontrando el terrible desastre echo por los ocho pequeños y una Sango furiosa. El mayor, Kohaku, tosió nervioso, creyendo que no era un momento oportuno para darles aviso de un ataque youkai a su hermana, pero Shippou, el pelirrojo, no escatimó en furias y lo dijo "Un youkai acaba de aparecer en la aldea. ¿Qué debemos hacer, Sango? ¿Esperamos ordenes?"

La ira de la Taiji-Ya se desvaneció como la niebla matutina en cuestión de instantes tras la noticia. "¡¿Otro?! ¡Parece que aprovechan la ausencia de Inuyasha para atacar a diestra y siniestra!" La castaña rechistó completamente molesta y se volvió a una de las paredes de madera, donde su boomerang Hiraikotsu estaba tirado tras el tornado provocado por su más pequeño hijo y lo recogió. "Anata..." Habló la mujer, esta vez más tranquila y dirigiendose a su esposo. "Quédate con los niños aquí. Shippou-chan, Kohaku, vamos a encargarnos de esto..." Y diciendo esto, sin reparar siquiera en que no vestía sus ropas de Taiji-Ya, salió de la cabaña, seguida de los dos aludidos.

En cuanto la joven castaña salió de la cabaña, un impasible coro de llantos estalló dentro de ella; haciendo que Sango suspirara completamente cansina y frustrada, obligándola de paso a hacer planes para limpiar el desorden de su pequeña cabaña tan pronto como fuera posible... si es que Miroku no ponía manos a la obra ya mismo.

Pero por el momento no tenía tiempo de atender ese asunto; así que observó en las cercanías el enorme youkai que caminaba por ahí como si nada ocurriese y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. No había hostilidad de su parte... pero nunca estaba de más prevenir. "Acabemos con esto pronto..." Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, extenuada. "¡Kirara!" Llamó a su pequeña Mononoke, quien saltó del techo de la choza, gruñendo algo molesta por la intromisión de alguien que no reconocía. Luego se convirtió en la criatura de gran tamaño que adquiría cuando se sentía amenazada. La Taiji-Ya montó en ella tan veloz como pudo y adquirieron altura con rapidez inaudita.

Y justo cuando estaba lista para lanzar su boomerang, una magistral estela brillante de púrpura color golpeó al youkai, destruyéndolo sin el menor reparo y en menos de un santiamén.

Sango abrió los ojos cuales platos de la impresión que aquello le había causado. Volvió la vista hacia donde estaban su hermano y el kitsune Shippou; pese a que Kohaku no comprendía nada de aquello y sólo observaba el lugar donde el youkai había estado segundos atrás con asombro; Shippou tenía la misma incrédula expresión que ella.

"¡Hola...!" Y entonces una voz de fémina se escuchó relativamente lejos, cercana a las orillas de la aldea. Sango volvió la vista hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba aquella voz. Y entonces sintió unos inminentes deseos de llorar.

Había vuelto... después... de tres largos años...

"Kagome-chan..." habló la Taiji-Ya en voz alta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Shippou y Kohaku la escucharan y siguieran la dirección de su cuerpo, quien se dirigía a una dirección en específico.

Y entonces, pese a que de lejos casi no la pudieron reconocer... la vieron.

Kagome había vuelto.

**Fin del Capítulo Dos.**

**Continuará.**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**Genkan:**_ Es el recibidor de la casa típica japonesa. Es en donde se dejan las zapatillas.

_**Natsuin:**_ significa _foca_. Algo que me he fijado es que en los animes, a los osos de peluches siempre les nombran de acuerdo al animal que representan (como Honey-sempai, que le dice _Usa-chan_ a su conejo de peluche en forma de conejo. O Tamaki, del mismo anime, que nombre _Kuma-chan_ a su oso de peluche en forma de oso). Es por esta razón que llamé de esta forma a la foquita de peluche de Kaoru-chan.

_**Arigattô:**_ Gracias.

_**Okaasan:**_ Forma completa de _mamá_. Si dijo Okaa, es como decir _má_.

_**Hokora:**_ Son las casetas que encuentran en los templos.

_**Kyuudo:**_ El arte de practicar el tiro con arco.

_**Kekkai:**_ Barrera Espiritual. Muy típica en animes que hablan de esoterismo, al más puro estilo de _CLAMP_.

_**Oni: **_Espíritu maligno.

_**Youkai: **_Demonio.

_**Taiji-Ya:**_ Exterminadora de demonios.

_**Anata:**_ Significa "tú", pero de una manera más formal y respetuosa. Es común de las mujeres casadas que usen esta palabra para referirse a sus maridos.

_**Mononoke:**_ Es un tipo de youkai que tarda muchísimos años en envejecer.

_**Kitsune:**_ Es el demonio zorro. Shippô, para más indicios.

_**Natsumi Abe: **_Es una idol, que actualmente tiene 27 años. Fue la más famosa de las Morning Musume, un grupo de idols que creó el vocalista de SharanQ, Tsunku, en 1997. Me gustó usarla como ejemplo siendo que la considero un ícono femenino de Japón que no tendría experiencia como madre (aunque esto no significa nada, simplemente fue algo que me saqué de la manga).

_**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**_

"_¿Q-q-qu... qué I-I-Inu... Inuyasha... n-n-no se... marchó con... __K-K-Kikyou...?" Las palabras salieron temblorosas de los labios de Kagome. Sus ojos se cristalizaron notablemente y amenazó fuertemente de soltarse a llorar su pena..._

_**PS: **_Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que me estoy yendo con los eventos tal vez muy lento, pero de esta forma me gustó más la historia, aunque habla sobre un período de tiempo realmente corto.

¡Gracias por sus Reviews! ¡De verdad que me animan a seguir publicando!

Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, ya saben a dónde hacerlas.

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	4. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de la mangaka _Rumiko Takahashi_ y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo **no** poseo los derechos de autor de esta serie, por lo cual dudo mucho que me paguen algún día, así que solo es por entretenimiento. Esta gran serie es utilizada por mí como sede de mis Fictions, reitero, sin lucro alguno.

_Advertencia:_

_Espero que este capítulo les guste. Sí sé, que todo el FanFiction está transcurriendo de una forma muy lenta, pero esa es la intención. Comenzarán a aparecer ciertas pistitas por el capítulo sobre algún posible acontecimiento del pasado, así que estén atentas a todo lo que no parezca "normal". Sin más, les invito a leer._

**Epílogo de un Amor Imposible**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**Capítulo 3. Reencuentros.**_

_Tres años_. _Tres_. Solamente ese escaso tiempo había bastado para que Kagome se sintiera desencajada en aquel lugar. Un lugar al que, pese a que ella lo negara rotundamente, pertenecía. Era como tocar las fibras sensibles de su inmadura adolescencia y sentir esas sensaciones que había obligado a madurar hacía tres años.

Estaba ahí, sentada en el piso de madera pulida de la pequeña cabaña de sus viejos amigos de míticas andanzas por todo el Sengoku Jidai, completamente desubicada e incómoda; observando a su vieja amiga Sango revolver furiosa un estofado en la hoguera, mientras un joven de castaños cabellos (que según le pareció era Kohaku a cómo lo recordaba) y Miroku, limpiaban pulcramente el suelo que tenía rastros de carne y patatas a medio cocer aún, mientras un pequeño niño de cabellos negros los observaba desde la esquina, completamente acongojado.

"Eres un pequeño muy torpe, Yoshiki. Debes tener más cuidado..." Miroku alzó la cabeza de su concentrada labor de pulir el piso para sonreírle al pequeño niño de unos tres años. El niño sonrió, aunque sintiéndose culpable. Su mamá no había dicho nada desde que la muchacha de ropas raras había llegado a su casa... y que su mamá guardara silencio por tanto tiempo no siempre podía _estar bien_. "No te preocupes, hijo. Mamá no dice nada porque la da pena gritarte en presencia de Kagome-chan" Susurró Miroku tiernamente al pequeño, que abrió sus ojitos grandotes de sorpresa, como si le hubieran confesado el mayor secreto del mundo.

"Te escuché, Miroku." Replicó muy de cerca la aún furiosa Sango mientras detenía su trabajo de rehacer un nuevo estofado. Entonces dedicó una terrible y mortífera mirada a su esposo, quien de inmediato volvió la vista hacia el piso, puliéndolo con más ímpetu que antes. Kohaku suprimió muy apenas una risilla por lo bajo.

"Anda, Yoshiki-chan. Ve a jugar con tus hermanos." Ordenó Miroku suavemente en un suspiro mientras alzaba ligeramente su cara de mártir hacia su hijo y luego la regresaba a su consciente labor dictada por Sango.

El pequeño, al sentirse confiado por la sensación de alivio brindada por su papá, salió de ahí tan rápido como sus piecitos le permitieron, pasando de largo a su mamá.

Kagome los observó atentamente. En su ausencia... muchas cosas eran completamente diferentes a lo que ella imaginaba.

La relación de Sango y Miroku, por ejemplo.

Observó también por el rabillo del ojo a un nervioso Shippou que se encontraba lejos de ella, siempre con la mirada fija en el piso, como si estuviera nervioso, apenado... temeroso. Eso la sorprendió mucho, puesto que ella había prometido ser como la madre de ese kitsune, ahora ya no tan niño, más bien grande como un puberto recién entrado en la adolescencia.

No podían haber cambiado mucho las cosas... ¿Verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

"Etto... ¿Que no te da gusto verme, Shippou-chan?" La pregunta de Kagome sonaba dolida, siempre con los ojos clavados en el joven kitsune escondido de su presencia. Miroku, Sango y Kohaku alzaron las vistas para ver a la miko con una extraña expresión de evidencia en el rostro. Shippou parpadeó confundido.

"Yo... ¡Yo sí estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto con nosotros!" El kitsune se incorporó en su lugar y la observó finalmente, desde que había vuelto, a los ojos. Y entonces descubrió que los ojos de Kagome no reflejaban ningún sentimiento que pudiera prevenirlo de que las cosas no estaban bien. Kagome le sonrió... pero por un extraño motivo, la alegría que quiso transmitir con su expresión no la había contagiado...

... Al menos no a ella.

"Me sorprende lo felices que son, Sango-chan, Houshi-sama. ¡No los imaginaba ya con tantos hijos!" Sango se sonrojó concienzudamente y Miroku suspiró nervioso. Era como si desearan que eso fuera mentira.

"Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, Kagome-chan... hace tanto tiempo..." comentó Sango mientras clavaba su mirada fijamente en el estofado que cocinaba y lo revolvía un poco. La furia se le había enfriado en menos de un instante al ver las condiciones tan deplorables (moralmente hablando, claro está) en que su amiga había vuelto con ellos.

"Sí. Imaginé que las cosas habían cambiado completamente en tres años...; me tranquiliza saber que no todo ha cambiado por aquí..." Comentó Kagome, más para ella misma que para ser escuchada. Bajó la vista, algo preocupada. Tenía tantos deseos de saber qué había de nuevo con todos... tenía deseos de preguntar por...

La Taiji-Ya, al ver a su vieja mejor amiga pensativa, buscó la manera de sacarla de sus pensamientos prontamente... y lo logró "¿Qué pasó contigo, Kagome-chan? De pronto te veíamos tan feliz y de un día para otro dijiste que volverías a tu casa por muy poco tiempo... y ya no volviste..." Las palabras de Sango sonaban tristes. Entonces comprendió que no se trataba de la pregunta adecuada, sobre todo cuando Kagome bajó la vista con una expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro; por lo que se apresuró a reformular "¿Qué tal están las cosas en tu mundo? ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?" Kagome la vio, algo ofuscada por la repentina necesidad que tenía por saber de ella.

Miroku y Kohaku terminaron su labor y se sentaron junto a Sango. Kagome los observó a los tres y entonces se decidió por responder. "No mucho. Ahora estoy estudiando para poder ser educadora de niños y trabajo como la asistente de una organizadora de eventos..." Comentó ella, para darles por enterado que no había estado perdiendo el tiempo. Sus interlocutores parecieron comprender. Sango sonrió, instando a Kagome a continuar. "La vida en mi época se volvió tan cómoda que vidas como la mía se vuelven especialmente aburridas, por eso no tengo mucho que contar..." Se disculpó Kagome, inclinándose respetuosamente frente a ellos.

Sango Miroku y Shippou la observaron atónitos y más sorprendidos que nunca. Sabían que Kagome era cortés y educada... pero eso era algo que ella usualmente no hacía con ellos.

Al menos no la última vez que la vieron.

"Les traje algunas cosas de mi época, Sango-chan. Traje algunas vendas, compresas y medicamentos, no fuera que se necesitaran..." Dijo la joven mientras se incorporaba en su lugar y extraía de su bolso un par de cosas. Sango hablaba a diestra y siniestra, apenada y agradecida por la atención, mientras ella seguía entregándole cosa tras cosa en orden, siempre repitiendo tres veces el nombre del medicamento en cuestión, para que Sango tuviera a buen reparo en no confundirlas. Entonces paró en seco y la nostalgia y la ternura brillaron en su rostro.

Una ternura que se había perdido en ella hacía tres años. Una ternura que sólo se le podía percibir cuando sus pensamientos estaba claramente dirigidos a su hija...

Cerca del fondo de su mullido bolso, arrugada y abultada, la pequeña mantita azul de su Kaoru-chan descansaba de lo más cómoda, lo que le arrancó una extraña y melancólica sensación. La pequeña había tratado de escaparse sin que ella misma se diera cuenta y su fuga había resultado en vano.

Kaoru era una pequeña inquieta. Y eso sólo hacía que sonriera más.

Sango y Miroku, observándola con curiosidad, esperaron impacientes a que dijera algo, pero ella sólo esbozó aquella sonrisa mecánica antes de volver a su severo porte anterior y terminó cerrando el bolso. "Eso es todo lo que he podido traer. Espero que puedan disculparme" Dijo Kagome, apenada.

"No, Kagome-chan, no te preocupes por ello. Con lo poco que has traído creo que será más que suficiente. Creo que podemos usarlas para los niños..." Comentó Sango mientras se las enseñaba a Miroku para asegurarse de distinguir entre antisépticos, medicamentos para la inflamación, incluso el alcohol y medicamentos para el resfriado.

"Parece ser que Houshi-sama cumplió su sueño de tener muchos hijos, ¿Que no?" Preguntó Kagome mientras recordaba la presencia de muchos niños en el hogar de la pareja. Y eso le recordó a su propia Kaoru.

No. No la mencionaría. No sería prudente que ellos supieran la verdad. No cuando simplemente vendría y volvería a desaparecer de sus vidas.

"¡Estoy segura de que han pasado muchas cosas en todo este...! Sango-chan... ¿Dónde está Kaede-sama?" De repente había una niña curiosa en el alma de Kagome, que precisaba de todos los detalles ante su inminente ausencia. La miko se puso apenas de pie, en la plena disposición de ir a buscar a la anciana, cuando Sango se levantó con ella y le pidió amablemente que volviera a sentarse "¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto, confundida.

"Han pasado... muchas cosas desde que te marchaste, Kagome..." Aquellas palabras sonaban tristes, como si la noticia que estuviese a punto de acontecer no fuese agradable. "Kaede-sama... falleció hace dos veranos. Falleció a causa de la edad y mientras dormía. No había manera de percatarnos de que sufría por enfermedad. Enterramos sus restos junto a los de Kikyou en la caseta que esta a las afueras de la aldea..." Los ojos de Kagome se pusieron vidriosos y la garganta se le cerró.

Le dolía más aún porque no había podido asistirla en sus ritos funerarios cuando se marchó...

Pero no tuvo tiempo para lamentarse por ello, puesto que Sango reanudo su explicación sin el menor reparo. "En cuanto al resto de nosotros, pues... los niños que viste, Kagome, no son nuestros hijos realmente. Verás, diez días después de que te marchaste estalló la guerrilla. Nosotros no estábamos en la aldea cuando eso sucedió y... cuando regresamos... estaban todos esos niños solos. Sus padres murieron. Entonces Miroku y yo los adoptamos." Sonrió. "No son diferentes a un hijo de sangre y nos han hecho muy felices..." El rostro de Kagome se notó tranquilo y apacible por la humilde y bondadosa confesión de su amiga, siempre con una incógnita naciente en su mente... "¡... Aunque a veces esos niños me hacen perder la cabeza!" Sango se levantó completamente roja de ira, volviendo la vista a la esterilla de bambú que colgaba de la puerta de la cabaña.

"¿Entonces no han querido tener sus propios hijos?" Cuestionó Kagome, entre risillas. Unas risillas falsas, pero que bien podían animar un poco el ambiente.

"Kagome-sama... no me torture con eso, por favor. Ya tengo suficiente con mis ocho pequeñines." Esta vez fue Miroku quien intervino en la conversación, haciendo que Kagome volviese a reir fingidamente. La risa mentirosa era marcada, pero ellos nunca dijeron nada, quizás intuyendo una forzosa presencia de Kagome ahí. "Quizás cuando los niños estén un poco más grandes, ya sabe. Será muy problemático con el temperamento de Sango."

"¿Insinúas que soy mala madre?" La pregunta de su esposa lo tomó por sorpresa, sobre todo porque ella... no le miraba muy feliz que digamos.

"¡No cariño! ¡Eres la mejor madre del mundo! Pero tiendes a gritarle a los niños y eso no sería bueno para la salud de un bebé..." repuso Miroku mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la Taiji-Ya.

Por unos instantes, Kagome sintió envidia. Ella estaba sola, sola con su pequeña Kaoru. No tenía a nadie más a quien amar como ellos se amaban...

Por alguna evidente razón, sintió pánico de preguntar por Inuyasha. Temía que las cosas fueran de una forma que ella no esperara y que la llevaría por el callejón de la amargura por enésima vez. Y Sango y Miroku lo sabían. Por eso no habían dicho nada.

Seguramente había sido el mismo Inuyasha quien la había llamado...

"Empieza a atardecer. Inuyasha-sama dijo que volvería al atardecer..." Comentó Kohaku vagamente tras ponerse de pie y asomarse por la cortinilla de bambú ligeramente. Kagome se estremeció instantáneamente y sus ojos recuperaron un brillo de amor en ellos. ¿Entonces...? ¿Eso quería decir que en realidad Inuyasha no...?

¿Inuyasha no se había ido con Kikyou?

_Te lo dije._

Repitió su mente muy en lo profundo, haciéndola quedar en ridículo consigo misma. Miroku y Sango la observaron sonrojarse levemente; aunque ellos bien ya la reconocían y, a pesar de los tres años que se había marchado, Kagome simplemente había madurado. Físicamente era hermosa, pero no por eso las formas de comportarse tenían que haber cambiado.

"¿I... nu...? ¿Inuyasha...?" Kagome parecía ciertamente confundida y dolida a más no poder. Alzó su mano derecha con algo de curiosidad, buscando que la ubicaran bien en la realidad. Aquel nombre aún dolía en su interior... pero al mismo tiempo quemaba en su pecho.

Entonces lo entendió.

Inuyasha lo había dicho para alejarse de ella. Inuyasha... no la quería con él.

"_Ai shite'ru wa... Inuyasha..."_

"_Ai shite'ru yo... __Kagome..."_

"_¿Te... quedarás conmigo?"_

"_Para... siempre..."_

Él... él le había mentido. Él... él había dicho que _para siempre_.

_Juntos. Para siempre_.

Se deprimió. Y Sango y Miroku ya lo veían divisar de lejos. Kohaku pareció no comprender del todo lo que sucedía y Shippou hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, no queriendo ver cómo Kagome se quebraba ante algo que aparentemente acababa de descubrir. "¿Q-q-qu... qué I-I-Inu... Inuyasha... n-n-no se... marchó con... K-K-Kikyou...?" Las palabras salieron temblorosas de los labios de Kagome. Sus ojos se cristalizaron notablemente y amenazó fuertemente de soltarse a llorar su pena...

Sango y Miroku dejaron sus reprimendas para Kohaku para cuando la miko no pudiese escucharlo y así, Sango se apresuró a hablar. "Él lo dijo. Kagome, Inuyasha ha sufrido mucho por tu ausencia. En cuanto notó que tardabas mucho en regresar, corrió a buscarte al pozo Honekui, pero... por más veces que trató de cruzarlo... el pozo había sido sellado..." Kagome bajó la vista, acongojada. ¿Así que el debilitamiento de su kekkai no había sido sólo culpa suya?

¡Gracias! ¡Era justo la clase de noticia que necesitaba saber ahora para no sentirse más mediocre y remedo de miko! ¡Saber que alguien había atentando contra su kekkai era una noticia maravillosa justo en este momento! (¡Y valga! Que esta autora casi omnipresente está haciendo un marcado uso del sarcasmo.)

No sabía (ni quería imaginar) cuántas veces Inuyasha había tratado de cruzarlo, pero seguramente eso también había influido para que el kekkai terminara tan débil y pequeño.

Miroku instó a Sango a que prosiguiera cuando encontraron a Kagome a la deriva en su mar de pensamientos. "Te lloró mucho, Kagome. Nunca lloró frente a nosotros, pero lo veíamos volver por las mañanas sin dormir. Sus ojos y su repentino comportamiento de indiferencia lo delataron. Poco tiempo después trató de quitarse la vida y marcharse con el espíritu de Kikyou, que reapareció para hablar con Kaede-sama." Los ojos de Kagome bordearon el líquido salado que ella tanto temía y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Shippou notó como comenzaba a llorar, pero nunca dijo nada. Al contrario, se mantuvo siempre impasible, estoico y taimado. Casi podía pasar por hijo perdido de Sesshomaru.

"Algo pasó que... esa tarde que Inuyasha disponía para marcharse con ella... regresó furioso. Vino sin más y luego largó hacia el pozo nuevamente. Shippou nos mencionó que cierta ocasión lo escuchó gritarte lo mucho que te detestaba por haberle dejado solo..." Explicó Sango mientras bajaba la vista, con algo de pena. Pero Kagome sólo se limitó a callar.

Esa era la más grande de todas las blasfemias. No les creía ni un ápice. Ahí tenía que haber una parte sin contar. A su salud y como que tenía una hija de Inuyasha a que esa era la más grande de todas las mentiras que pudiese haber imaginado.

"Le ha costado sobreponerse a tu ausencia, Kagome. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Todos aquí siempre te hemos querido. Todavía sufre porque no estás con él. ¿No has sentido tú lo mismo?" Tenía que ser condescendiente en ese aspecto. Ella había sufrido lo mismo, incluso más que él, por haberse marchado sin despedirse de nadie. Por haber dejado todo el amor de su vida en el Sengoku Jidai y no poder hacer nada para arreglarlo.

Pero él quería irse con Kikyou. Él quería estar solo.

Los planes de Inuyasha no la involucraban.

"Yo..." Kagome buscaba las palabras adecuadas para sopesar el terreno que comenzaba a pisar y la nueva dimensión que comenzaba a adquirir la conversación cuando la esterilla de bambú se agitó violentamente y se escuchó afuera los gritillos de los ocho hijos adoptivos de Sango y Miroku, advirtiendo que alguien había llegado a la aldea.

Entonces la esterilla permitió que se colara fieramente algo de la luz del ocaso y una figura de hombre, varonil e imponente, se coló hasta quedar en el umbral de la puerta, ya adentro. La esterilla calló al suelo y Kohaku gimió de molesto por eso.

Los rayos del sol del crepúsculo golpearon los ojos de Kagome, impidiéndole acostumbrarse a ellos.

Y entonces la voz de Miroku hizo que su corazón casi se detuviera y su tez blanqueara al punto de que pareció un fantasma. "Volviste temprano... _Inuyasha_."

**Fin del Capítulo Tres.**

**Continuará.**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**Hoy no hay glosario.**_

_**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO:**_

_Sango le quedó observando al hanyou de ropajes rojos. Sabía que la presencia de la joven de azabaches cabellos había influido conscientemente en él. Su expresión facial era tan... tan nueva y diferente._

_Casi como si fuera feliz._

"_La acompañaré..." Suspiró Inuyasha cansinamente mientras se escondía las manos en las mangas de su haori y salía de la cabaña con el paso más templado y tranquilo que le habían visto en tres años..._

_**PS. **_Espero que les guste, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que espero de todo corazón sus opiniones respecto al FanFiction. Cualquier comentario respecto al FanFiction, sean dudas, comentarios o alguna crítica o sugerencia, son bien recibidas :)

**Hidari Kiyota.**


	5. Dolorosa confrontación

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de la mangaka _Rumiko Takahashi_ y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo **no** poseo los derechos de autor de esta serie, por lo cual dudo mucho que me paguen algún día, así que solo es por entretenimiento. Esta gran serie es utilizada por mí como sede de mis Fictions, reitero, sin lucro alguno.

_Advertencia:_

_Bueno, finalmente aquí está. Finalmente verán la confrontación de Inuyasha y Kagome después de tres años separados. No me quieran matar si no puedo actualizar más rápido, no es muy sencillo para mí hacerlo porque tengo muchos pendientes en la escuela y es difícil. Pero como todos los jueves, aquí está la continuación._

_Va... el próximo capítulo será cardiaco, así que les pido que tomen las cosas con calma. Sin falta, verán el próximo capítulo más pronto de lo que se lo imaginan._

_Por último, reitero mi comentario de que pongan atención a cualquier cosa que no parezca "normal" o ilógica, inverosímil o muy OoC. Ya se enterarán por qué._

**Epílogo de un Amor Imposible**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**Capítulo 4. Dolorosa confrontación.**_

Con la vista siempre fija en el suelo de madera pulida, retorció con frustración un mechón de cabello y observó furtivamente al recién llegado sentado frente a ella, rechistando molesto porque Sango tardaba mucho con el estofado. En su mirada, claramente, se divisaban los tintes de la incredulidad y la expectación. No era esta, precisamente, la clase de reencuentro que ella esperaba sostener con Inuyasha...

"¿Qué tal estuvo el trabajo en el paso Yamagami?" Preguntó Miroku tratando de aligerar el pesado y tenso ambiente que la miko había creado con la simple presencia del hanyou Inuyasha.

"Nada nuevo. Los habitantes le bloquearon el camino a una caravana de comerciantes porque en la montaña se instaló otro criador de dragones. No fue nada importante, era una niñata con tres huevos de dragón, así que no fue difícil arreglarlo." Era injusto. La visión que había tenido la tarde anterior no le había echo justicia. Su voz... su voz era...

Su voz le curaba el alma.

"¿Ya está el estofado...?" Preguntó la voz del hanyou con desesperación mientras buscaba meter la mano dentro de la olla del estofado, pero Sango fue más rápida y le asestó un golpe con el cucharón de madera.

"Sé un poco más paciente, Inuyasha. Comerás a tu antojo pero espera un poco más. Sino fuera porque Yoshiki tiró el estofado justo antes del ataque youkai, ahora podríamos estarlo comiendo."

"¿Ataque youkai?" Inquirió Inuyasha mientras volvía la mirada a Miroku mientras este le cepillaba el cabello a una de sus hijitas: una pequeña de 7 años (la más grande de los ocho pequeños) de largos cabellos castaños como Sango y ojos verdes. Kagome los observó por el rabillo del ojo. Por favor... que dijera todo menos que...

"Si no fuera por Kagome-sama que le disparó una flecha, no hubieran acabado pronto con él..." Kagome bajó la mirada completamente, evitando la de Inuyasha pertinentemente.

Miroku no sabía cuándo era prudente quedarse callado.

Inuyasha la observó fijamente y frunció el ceño, adoptando esa usual y arrogante actitud que Kagome solía conocer perfectamente "Volviste. Creí que no lo harías."

"En realidad no estaba en mi plan de vida el volver al Sengoku Jidai." Dijo Kagome de sopetón mientras se ponía de pie sin dar tiempo a nada y tomó las escasas pertenencias que llevaba consigo.

"¿A dónde vas, Kagome-chan?" Preguntó Sango mientras probaba un poco del estofado. "Está oscuro y el estofado ya casi está listo. ¿No te quedarás a la cena?" Sango parecía desilusionada por los repentinos deseos de Kagome por marcharse.

"Gomen ne, Sango-chan, pero mañana tendré que atender mi trabajo. Además, quiero pasar a dejar unas cuantas flores a la tumba de Kaede-sama. Les prometo que volveré a visitarlos algún otro día..." Trató Kagome de sonreír, pero la naturalidad de su expresión aún desencajaba con el porte que se había forjado durante tres años.

Kagome realmente no sonreía.

Sin decir más, Kagome salió de la cabaña tan rápido como pudo, advirtiendo que era una huida en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Shippou siguió oculto en su esquina, con la cara hundida entre las rodillas y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Sango le quedó observando al hanyou de ropajes rojos. Sabía que la presencia de la joven de azabaches cabellos había influido conscientemente en él. Su expresión facial era tan... tan nueva y diferente.

Casi como si fuera _feliz_.

"La acompañaré..." Suspiró Inuyasha cansinamente mientras se escondía las manos en las mangas de su haori y salía de la cabaña con el paso más templado y tranquilo que le habían visto en tres años...

----------

Se arrodilló apenada en la oscuridad del recinto que funcionaba de tumba para la anciana Kaede y depositó un par de flores sobre ella. A su lado, la tumba de Kikyou parecía sola y abandonada, como si nadie la hubiese visitado en mucho tiempo. Pero eso realmente no le causaba pena ni relevancia en ese momento.

Estaba dolida con Kikyou. Pero ese era un tema que no discutiría en ese momento.

Realmente... estaba apenada con la vieja Kaede. No imaginaba que la mujer se había marchado antes de que ella pudiese tener noticias de ella como un ser vivo. Ahora sólo podía orar por ella...

"Volviste." Una voz de hombre a sus espaldas la hizo terminar su pequeña oración por ambas hermanas de súbito y la colocó nerviosa. "Creí que nunca volverías. Creí que no..."

"Creíste mal. Heme aquí, de nuevo." Kagome se puso de pie y por fin, desde que lo volvió a ver, lo encaró con el poco valor que le quedaba. "No tenía deseos de tocar el pasado que me lastimaba... pero alguien me llamó a través del Goshimboku. Creo saber quién."

"Fui yo." Repuso el hanyou de plateados cabellos viéndola con una alegría indescriptible. Por fin, después de tres largos y eternos años, sus ojos finalmente reían. La alegría le brotaba por ellos. Y ella no supo qué decir a la extraña mirada que Inuyasha le dedicaba. ¡Como si le importara! Era toda una mentira. Entonces el cuerpo del hanyou de orbes doradas perdió tensión y las duras facciones de su rostro se dulcificaron. Sus ojos decían lo que las palabras no podían. "¡Creí...! Creí que no responderías..."

"Estoy aquí. Y la verdad, no esperaba mejor recibimiento de tu parte." La voz de Kagome no sonaba seria ni molesta, simplemente sonaba... _normal_. Las facciones de Inuyasha se dulcificaron a tal grado que padeció de una sufrida expresión. Kagome estaba siendo cortante con él...

Kagome sabía muy bien que él le había llamado.

"Me alegra que estés aquí de nuevo." Repuso Inuyasha de súbito, dando un paso hacia delante para acercase a ella; instantáneamente después de que Kagome habló. La miko lo observó con la sorpresa a flor de piel, titubeante.

"No te creo..." Dijo Kagome en cuanto lo vio dar un segundo paso hacia ella. Ella trató de retroceder, pero Inuyasha la atajó a tiempo y la sostuvo entre sus brazos con amor. Kagome se paró en seco ante el contacto y se contrajo entre sus brazos silenciosamente.

Era como había imaginado que sería... _alguna vez_.

"Tienes razón. No me alegra." Masculló Inuyasha entre dientes mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma del cabello de esa mujer. Aquella mujer que lo había abandonado sin motivo alguno. La mujer con quien había prometido estar hasta el fin de sus días y que le había dejado, sin más. Kagome sintió que comenzaba a romperse del dolor que le provocaban esas palabras, cuando él hanyou se apresuró a agregar "... Me hace tan feliz..."

El rostro de Kagome enrojeció. Él... él...

Se sintió querida. Se sintió amada.

"No te vayas..." Susurró conjuntamente él, suave y persuasivo en la oreja de Kagome, quien tiritó de escalofríos al sentir el suave roce de sus pieles. Inuyasha afirmó el agarre detrás de esto y volvió a susurrar en su oreja "Te necesito... a mi lado..."

_No._

"Mi... e... n... te... s..." titubeó Kagome mientras el hanyou acariciaba su cabeza, obligándolo a detenerse. Entonces ella aprovechó para que su cordura funcionara un poco y se separó de él, observandolo con la expresión dolida. "Tú mentiste. Tú... tú dijiste que te irías con Kikyou... y me mentiste. Me hiciste darte todo... y tu me cambiaste por ella..." Murmuró acongojada mientras se soltaba del agarre de él. "Tú dijiste para siempre. Rompiste tu promesa."

"¿De qué estás...? ¡Yo no...!" Él trató de sostenerla un poco más en sus brazos, pero sólo logró que ella se alejara con violencia, hasta que ya no pudiese alcanzarla "Tú no lo entiendes..."

"Ya no hay nada qué entender. Adiós... Inuyasha..." Ya no tenía qué temer a que él volviese tras ella, que la atajara a tiempo y la tratase de retener. La joven mujer se encaminó resueltamente hacia sus cosas y se las echó al hombro. Luego se dirigió a la escalinata tras el hanyou y caminó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo rumbo al bosque... al pozo Honekui.

Pero aunque no lo quisiera admitir... _se estaba rompiendo por dentro_.

Ya no se humillaría ante él. Contendría las lágrimas hasta que estuviera realmente lejos de él.

Inuyasha se quedó petrificado en su lugar, completamente ofuscado por las palabras de la humana, que lo habían dejado a medio entender la situación...

A lo lejos, un serio y más que preocupado kitsune, llamado Shippou, observó mortificado la escena y se marchó a escondidas sin que nadie pudiera percatarse de su presencia...

----------

"¡Tadaima...!" La agotada voz de Kagome irrumpió en el silencio de la casa que se encontraba despierta aún. Un gritillo de niña se oyó de muy cerca, alertándola de la posible aparición de su pequeña hija aún despierta, a la cual pronto vio correr desesperada hacia ella y saltar emocionada frente a ella. "¡Mira nada más! ¿Qué hace mi nenita despierta a esta hora? ¡Deberías estar durmiendo ya, mi amor!" Regañó tiernamente a la pequeña que se lanzó contra ella, furiosa y desesperada, mientras estiraba sus bracitos.

"¡Mami! ¡Mi mantita! ¡Mami, queru mi mantita!" Lloriqueó la pequeña mientras se agitaba desesperada. "¡Natui-cha quee mantita!" Se quejó la niñita agitando a su foca de peluche. Kagome soltó una risilla, dejando confundida a su hijita, quien al ver reír a su mamá como nunca en probablemente toda su corta existencia, comenzó a reír también.

Aunque Kagome no lo quisiera admitir... Su doloroso reencuentro (y por lo tanto, confrontación también), había hecho en la miko un maravilloso trabajo. Quisiera ella o no... Eso le había hecho mucho bien. Ahora podía reír... pese a que muy dentro de ella suprimió el agradecimiento dedicado a Inuyasha; pues gracias a él, ella podía sonreír de nuevo...

"¡Eres una pequeña traviesa, mi amor! ¿Pensabas que los llevara a ti y a Natsui-chan conmigo?" Preguntó Kagome mientras extraía de su bolso le enseñaba la feliz mantita a su hija, quien aplaudía de contenta mientras la tomaba y comenzaba a revolotear por ahí.

El semblante de Kagome oscureció por completo. Inuyasha... ver a Inuyasha había creado un sinfín de pensamientos en su cabeza. No sabía exactamente hacia dónde dirigir las funestas ideas que la atacaban. De pronto... los deseos de vivir se extinguían de su ser. Simplemente haberse vuelto a encontrar con el hombre que amaba había creado un torrente profundo de emociones... la mayoría todas de lo más depresivas.

Abrazó a su pequeña con fuerza, pese a que ella se quejó de lo más molesta. Ella era su más grande tesoro. Era lo único que quedaba. Era lo único que no podía hacerle saber... Era lo único que era realmente suyo. Era fruto de su propio ser. Era su hija.

Su amada hija.

Suya... _y de Inuyasha_.

**Fin del Capítulo Cuatro.**

**Continuará.**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**Gomen ne:**_ Es una forma de pedir disculpas.

_**Tadaima:**_ Es una palabra que se utiliza al llegar a casa. Es como el mencionado "¡Ya llegué!" que se usa en el MangAnime.

_**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**_

"_Me sorprende mucho que usted haya decidido tener otra hija, Naomi-dono. No se parece mucho a usted..."_

"_¡Baacha! Oa!" Gritó la pequeña feliz mientras agitaba su manita en señal de saludo. Y entonces el confundido Inuyasha pareció no entender nada._

"_Te equivocas, Inuyasha-kun. Kaoru-chan es... es hija de..." Las palabras se agolparon en la garganta de la mujer, viendo como Inuyasha bajaba de sus brazos a la pequeña pelinegra y su foca de peluche. Inuyasha no parecía mejor. Sentía como si los oídos le fueran taladrados... y temió lo peor... "... Kagome..." Y los ojos del hanyou se abrieron cuales par de platos, completamente sorprendidos por aquella noticia._

_**PS. **_Espero que les guste. No se desesperen, tal vez voy lenta pero segura. Gracias por sus reviews. De verdad que me animan a seguir. Sé que no he respondido reviews de forma muy especializada, pero me es imposible por mi incapacidad de tener mucho tiempo para actualizar. Por eso les pido una disculpa.

Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, son bien recibidos, ya lo saben :)

**Hidari Kiyota.**


	6. La visita de Inuyasha

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de la mangaka _Rumiko Takahashi_ y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo **no** poseo los derechos de autor de esta serie, por lo cual dudo mucho que me paguen algún día, así que solo es por entretenimiento. Esta gran serie es utilizada por mí como sede de mis Fictions, reitero, sin lucro alguno.

_Aquí está el capítulo cinco. Espero que me entiendan por no publicar más pronto, la Universidad absorbe mucho de mi tiempo, por eso les he prometido subir un capítulo a la semana._

_Me alegra que la historia le esté gustando :) aunque espero que se preparen porque a esta historia ya le faltan poquitos capítulos (si mal no me equivoco... le faltan 4 capítulos para que se termine) así que como verán, la historia es realmente muy corta._

_Respecto a uno de los reviews recibidos, quisiera responderle a __**Jane Black**__. No. Kagome no odia a Kikyou. Solamente está sentida, en cierto sentido tiene un poco de rencor tanto con ella como con Inuyasha porque ella le había creído al hanyou cuando dijo que quería estar sólo con ella... y cuando el mismo le dijo que se marchaba con Kikyou... pues Kagome se sintió traicionada (más bien yo diría que siente cierta simpatía con la Kikyou que existió antes de fallecer, porque ambas se sintieron traicionadas). Sobre lo de Shippou... bueno, eso es algo que te toca descubrir leyendo (no quisiera decir más para no arruinar el resto). Hago mi mejor esfuerzo con los capítulos largos, pero en este FanFiction no se me están dando muy bien que digamos. Espero que me puedan perdonar tú y todas las chicas que me han pedido capítulos más largos._

_Sin más, las invito a leer._

**Epílogo de un Amor Imposible**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**Capítulo 5. La visita de Inuyasha.**_

Tratando de pasar desapercibido por toda presencia humana que pudiese descubrirlo en plena cruzada hacia la casa de una mujer humana de cabellos oscuros como el carbón y ojos de chocolate, emprendió un intento más por cruzar el pozo Honekui de su época, rogando porque la humana hubiera sido amable con él, dejando el pozo más desprotegido que nunca en tres años.

Se tiró dentro de el con una rapidez increíble y aguardó un par de segundos, cuando notó que había luz manando del pozo. Se sintió tan feliz de que hubiera sido posible, aunque siempre temeroso. Temeroso porque siempre que la luz emergía del pozo era para hacer el efecto de un enorme trampolín que lo sacaba fuera y muy lejos, en su propia época. Pero como esta vez no hubo reacción de repelente que hiciera la función de anti-Inuyasha, se sintió muy pleno y capaz.

La noche anterior, la había vuelto a ver. Había visto a esa muchachita dicharachera que lo había enamorado, que lo había vuelto loco y la que le robó el corazón. A la que se había entregado con todo el amor que él podía brindarle a un ser vivo. Aquella que lo había abandonado sin él saber por qué.

Había pensado en ella tres años sin parar. Había soñado noche tras noche en la ocasión en que la pudo tener para él, en que la tuvo entre sus brazos y la escuchó llamarle, una y otra vez, repitiendo incesantemente que lo amaba. Había pensado tanto en el llamado que le había hecho y su reciente encuentro hacia menos de veinticuatro horas. Y había pensado qué hacer ahora.

Entraría a su habitación y la esperaría hasta verla llegar. Entonces la besaría con pasión y frenesí y le haría saber lo mucho que la amaba. Le repetiría hasta el cansancio que sólo estaba ella en su mente...

Desde que no había podido cruzar el pozo, se refugió en la nefasta idea de que, el único medio por el que podría volver a ver a la mujer que él tanto amaba era con el espíritu de Kikyou, que lo mataría y lo llevaría al otro mundo. Luego, él podría reencarnar en la época de su amada miko y hacerla feliz...

... ¡Pero Kikyou se había negado rotundamente a llevarle! Y cuando se enteró de su real intención, casi se lo come vivo a puros regaños. Porque ella estaba al tanto del dolor que aquello podría provocarle a Kagome. Y sin darle tiempo a nada, el mismo espíritu se esfumó como mero humo.

Tan enojado había estado aquella vez que, sin dudarlo ni un solo momento, corrió hasta el pozo y, después de batallar toda la tarde por cruzar el pozo por enésima vez, gritó furioso cosas que ahora se arrepentía de haber gritado.

Kagome lo amaba, ¿Verdad? Lo seguía amando, ¿Cierto? Seguro ella había tenido razones muy poderosas para marcharse. Y lo único que rogaba era que todo se tratase de un malentendido. Porque él la amaba. La amaba con todo su ser y como nunca había amado a nadie. Y Kagome también lo amaba, ¿Cierto...?

¿Cierto...?

La luz del pozo se fue apagando poco a poco, dando lugar a una escasa nube de polvo. Inuyasha agitó las mangas de su haori para esparcirlo lejos y alzó la cabeza. Alzó la vista hacia arriba y notó con una sorpresa inusual que había un techo viejo y roído sobre sí. Y eso lo dejó completamente aturdido y sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué hacer.

Había cruzado.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro cuando su mente procesó aquella información. Eso lo había emocionado como nada en mucho tiempo. Quería ver a su amada de nuevo. Quería que todo lo que había quedado entre ellos volviera a surgir y las cosas volvieran a su estabilidad anterior.

Sólo quería una oportunidad más para poder amarla.

Cuidando su anonimato en el lugar, se escabulló por entre las casetas de los templos rumbo a la casa Higurashi. Ocultose rápidamente, observando desde lejos la ventana que pertenecía a la habitación de su amada humana. Había algo de magia en sus ojos, que reían al compás de su respiración. El oro fundido de ellos se fue derritiendo y tambaleó, casi cayendo.

Era la felicidad brotándole por ellos.

De un salto, cayó con brusquedad sobre las tejas que conformaban una especie de fachada de la casa Higurashi, justo debajo de la ventana de la habitación de la mujer por quien estaba en ese lugar. Y sin esperar por más tiempo, abrió la ventana y se internó en el lugar.

Una extraña sensación le inundó al encontrarse dentro, sobre todo porque... porque no se parecía a la habitación de Kagome. Es decir, las paredes que antes fueran de un púrpura pastel, ahora eran de un color crema brillante, que por debajo contaba con un antiestético decorativo de colores retorcidos a antojo. Los estantes, la mesa, los libros y todo lo que caracterizaba habían desaparecido casi del todo. Los vestigios de una habitación juvenil habían sido borrados para dar paso a una habitación completamente infantil.

En donde antiguamente había estado la cama de Kagome, ahora habita una especie de jaula sin techo, donde había sábanas y había pequeños animalitos de variados colores, completamente inmóviles. Inuyasha pareció palidecer y sintió pena por ellos. Enfrente, donde anteriormente había existido un estante con libros, ahora había una especie de ropero color blanco y a su lado un bonito baúl del mismo color. Y finalmente, el espacio que antiguamente ocupaba el escritorio de la miko, ahora era sustituido con un bonito espejo de su propia altura.

Notó que la habitación poseía un olor completamente distinto al de Kagome. Un olor dulzón y empalagoso, casi tan suave como el algodón y que adormecía sus sentidos. Posteriormente, cayó en la cuenta de que había objetos de dudoso interés para el en el lugar.

Y luego la vio.

Justo a su lado, una pequeña arropaba con cuidado a una pequeña foca blanca con una frazada azul. Inuyasha bajó la vista y observó a la pequeña con una creciente curiosidad. Luego él se sintió observado también y notó que los oscuros ojos de la pequeña le hablaban, felices.

"¡Oa!" Saludó la pequeña alzando su manita al hanyou, quien parpadeó confundido ante el intempestivo saludo. "¡Oa!" Sonrió la pequeñita mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad, siempre abrazando su foquita y su frazada.

"Ho... hola..." Murmuró él, notoriamente ofuscado por aquello. No se esperaba a una niñata en la casa Higurashi. Sabía que la madre de Kagome era joven, pero... realmente nunca se hubiera esperado que Kagome hubiese tenido una hermana en los tres años que dejó de verla... "¿Quién eres?" Las preguntas del joven de cabellos plateados danzaban sin parar, cual si estuviera conversando con una persona adulta.

"Me amo Kau-cha. ¡Y ete Natui-cha!" Saludó la pequeña mientras alzaba sus bracitos, enseñándole al joven de extraña apariencia su foquita arropada. Inuyasha sonrió con nerviosismo y la alzó en sus brazos, para verla mejor.

Ahora que percibía bien... esa pequeña olía como las violetas en primavera. Era un hermoso olor floral... como el que tenía Kagome. Ignorando olímpicamente la presencia de la voz que la niñita poseía, la observó con curiosidad, mientras ella lo observaba como si se tratase de algo nuevo para él.

Y entonces la pequeña vio sus orejitas de inu.

"¡Inu mimis!" Rió la pequeña mientras se estiraba hacia arriba, dejando acorralada a su foca entre ella y el nuevo desconocido. Inuyasha pareció comprenderla, mientras rehuía a la naciente curiosidad de la niña por alcanzar sus orejitas "¡Bonita Inu Mimis!" Y luego el hanyou la pudo separar de su cuerpo para verla desde la distancia "¡Oa!" Saludó la pequeña antes de sonreír y comenzar a cantar una bonita canción usando las palabras _'Inu Mimis'_.

"Eres una pequeña miserable. ¿Quién te educó así?" Rechistó molesto, mientras una extraña mueca se figuraba en su rostro. La nenita paró su canción y le observó.

"¡Mamá!" Respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa mientras aplaudía, feliz.

Definitivamente esa extraña conversación con la pequeña (a la cual no podía comprender ni un ápice de lo que decía) no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado. Mucho menos a encontrar a Kagome... _donde quiera que fuese a dar su habitación_.

Fue entonces que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de súbito y dejó ingresar a la habitación a alguien más, quien, para el pesar de Inuyasha, no era a quien buscaba. "¡Kaoru-chan! ¡Te he traído unas golosinas antes de la...!" Y cuando la persona recién aparecida terminara de cerrar la puerta y volverse a donde había dejado a la pequeña por última vez, observó a un reciente acompañante... obligándola a tirar las cosas que llevaba en la mano. "Oh, por Dios..." Había expectación y sorpresa en la voz femenina recién aparecida, sobre todo al ver al hombre desaparecido cargar cómodamente a...

"Na... Naomi-dono... ho... hola." Saludó Inuyasha mientras trataba muy a duras penas de mantener quieta a la pequeña en sus brazos, observando cuidadosamente a la mujer recién aparecida en la puerta de la habitación.

La madre de Kagome.

"I... Inuyasha-kun. Me sorprende verte aquí. Kagome... Kagome había dicho que el pozo estaba sellado..." Dijo la mujer, con la voz seria y serena a la par. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, como no de acuerdo con lo que la mujer había dicho

"Parece que Kagome no le cuenta todo. ¿No le dijo que ayer fue a hacernos una pequeña visita...?" Comentó Inuyasha mientras recordaba que posiblemente la mujer podría brindarle un poco de información sobre la localización de Kagome.

"Parece ser que ya conociste a Kaoru-chan..." Comentó la mujer, nerviosa, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de Inuyasha, quien desde luego, le restó importancia. Luego, ambos se dedicaron a observar momentáneamente a la pequeña mientras gritaba, completamente feliz. Y entonces el hanyou recordó que tenía deseos de hacer un comentario antes de ir a lo más importante de su motivo y estadía en el lugar.

"Me sorprende mucho que usted haya decidido tener otra hija, Naomi-dono. No se parece mucho a usted..."

"¡Baacha! Oa!" Gritó la pequeña feliz mientras agitaba su manita en señal de saludo. Y entonces el confundido Inuyasha pareció no entender nada.

"Te equivocas, Inuyasha-kun. Kaoru-chan es... es hija de..." Las palabras se agolparon en la garganta de la mujer, viendo como Inuyasha bajaba de sus brazos a la pequeña pelinegra y su foca de peluche. Inuyasha no parecía mejor. Sentía como si los oídos le fueran taladrados... y temió lo peor... "... Kagome..." Y los ojos del hanyou se abrieron cuales par de platos, completamente sorprendidos por aquella noticia.

No. No podía ser verdad. Su Kagome... su Kagome lo amaba, ¿Verdad?

... ¿Verdad?

Sintió que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas y como sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse temblorosos. Tenía que ser, ¿No? Kagome no lo esperaría toda la vida. Algo había sucedido con ellos que... aparentemente Kagome había decidido crearse una vida en ese lugar. ¡Y cómo no! Ese era el lugar al que la miko pertenecía. ¡Qué iluso había sido! Él había esperado tanto tiempo... para esto... "¿Ah, sí? ¡No lo hubiera imaginado! Kagome no mencionó nada ayer..." Murmuró el hanyou, apenas audible para sí mismo.

La mujer se quedó estática un par de segundos. ¡Claro! ¿Esperaba que, después de la forma tan mala en que las cosas habían quedado, Kagome le dijera que tenía una hija? ¡Eso sería absurdo y no tenía motivo para ser!

"¡Kome! ¡Kaacha ama Kome!" Gritó la pequeña mientras corría hacia donde su abuela y se agachaba en el piso, recogiendo las golosinas que habían ido a dar al piso tras la llegada de la mujer.

"Sí, sí, Kaoru-chan, tu okaasan se llama Kagome..." Sonrió la mujer nerviosamente, volviendo la vista hacia abajo, para luego inclinarse a reprender a la pequeña. "No, no, Kaoru-chan. No puedes comerte esas golosinas..." Regañó a la pequeña de dos años mientras le quitaba las golosinas de las manos.

Inuyasha observó a la pequeñita con cuidado y luego clavó sus ojos en los de la fémina. Sus labios temblaron y su temor se exteriorizó "¿Kagome...? ¿Kagome contrajo nupcias con algún hombre?" El terror estaba en su piel y la mujer lo notó. Verlo podía exteriorizar el catatónico estado en que el hanyou comenzaba a entrar. Negó suavemente con la cabeza... elevando la desesperación del joven de orbes doradas a nuevas alturas "¿Entonces...? ¿Quién es el padre de...?"

"Inuyasha-kun." La voz de la señora Higurashi lo interrumpió precipitadamente, por lo que Inuyasha le quedó viendo con una rotunda y genuina consternación y la locura brotándole por cada parte de sí mismo. "Ella ha sufrido mucho... _por tu causa_. Te ha llorado _mucho_. Una noche regresó de tu época, con el corazón roto. Le pregunté, pero ella sólo dijo que el pozo estaba sellado... y que no volvería a verte. Nada mejoró entonces. Ella... siempre te ha amado... _aún ahora_..." Las lágrimas se asomaron a los ojos de la mujer y el nudo en su garganta tuvo que ser liberado a base de un constante carraspeo; por lo que pudo hablar con mayor fluidez después de unos segundos a la deriva en la expectación. "Yo... no sé quién es el padre de Kaoru-chan. Me lo dijo cuando tenía cuatro meses de embarazo. Después de eso... ella se rompió. Perdió sus deseos de vivir. Aún sigo creyendo que los ha perdido. Ni siquiera Kaoru le devuelve el brillo a su mirada." Era cuestión de sufrir en silencio. Incluso ella, como madre de Kagome, tenía que hacerlo... así como Kagome lo haría por Kaoru...

"¿Kagome...? ¿Kagome...?" Las palabras de Inuyasha se agolparon en la garganta, como no queriendo ser pronunciadas, la madre bajó la vista completamente entristecida y asintió, comprendiendo al acto la pregunta implícita en esa forma de hablar.

"Quiso quitarse la vida tres veces." Aquello fue como golpearlo con una pesada barra de titanio en la cabeza. Sintió que desfallecía... pero aguantó. Sin saber cómo, esperó hasta que la mujer pudiese terminar. "Le ha costado mucho sobreponerse de todo esto. No sé qué haya sucedido entre ustedes dos, Inuyasha-kun; pero no quiero que mi hija sufra más. No me interesa si es con o sin ti, pero quiero que ella sea feliz..." Murmuró la mujer mientras alzaba en sus brazos a la pequeñita, que observaba al hombre de las orejitas de inu con curiosidad.

"¡Papá!" Gritó la pequeña mientras estiraba los bracitos hacia el suelo, donde su foca de peluche estaba tirada en el suelo. La mujer se tensó, pese a que Inuyasha no lo había notado. Kaoru clavó su vista suplicante en Inuyasha, quien no parecía entender qué le sucedía al ver a esa niña. Era algo que él... que él no sabía interpretar. "¡Papá! ¡Natui-cha!" Tanto Inuyasha como la señora Higurashi no parecían (o creían creer que no) entender el motivo por el cual la pequeña le llamaba... _papá_...

"¡Vale! ¡Parece que quieres mucho a esta cosa! ¡Ni siquiera está vivo!" Dijo Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a la mujer para poder recoger del suelo de madera pulida al pequeño animalito blanco y dárselo a la nenita, quien sonrió feliz. "¿Puedo verla?" Preguntó Inuyasha a la mujer, quien entendió la indirecta casi de inmediato. Pero, para desgracia del hanyou, la mujer no parecía muy de acuerdo con ello.

"No creo que ella esté lista para enfrentar esto, Inuyasha-kun. Dale un poco de tiempo..." Se disculpó la mujer, apenada. Las orejitas de Inuyasha se aplastaron contra su cabeza, en señal de una naciente tristeza en su interior.

Había un montón de cosas poblándole la cabeza y no estaba seguro de cuál de todas ellas le traerían prudencia y sabiduría a su ser. Si no se calmaba y dejaba de temblar, probablemente terminaría cometiendo una locura (cosa que no tenía intención de hacer hasta no poder hablar con Kagome).

Tiritando con exageración, el hanyou se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana tan pronto como pudo y se encaminó hacia ella con una paciencia terrible. No tenía cabeza para hacer nada en ese momento... y eso se notaba.

"Inuyasha-kun... ¿Vendrás a visitarnos?" Preguntó la mujer mientras lo detenía de pronto. Inuyasha sonrió, con una tristeza inusual en su rostro, la cual trató de no evidenciar cuando con el rostro se volvió a la mujer.

"Si no le dice a Kagome que estuve aquí para que selle el pozo de nuevo..." Murmuró Inuyasha con pesadumbre y un deprimido tono de voz que le caló hasta los huesos. La mujer se mantuvo impávida, mientras veía cómo Inuyasha volvía a subir por la ventana abierta y salía de ahí tan pronto como sus pies se lo permitieron.

Kaoru se quedó en brazos de su abuela durante unos minutos, observando curiosa por la ventana por la que el hombre de orejitas de inu se había marchado, con una extraña felicidad en su pequeño mundo infantil. Ella, que aún no sabía reconocer los diferentes sentimientos, no supo qué era, pero había sentido una especie de extraña conexión con ese señor... de orejitas de inu.

La señora Higurashi se quedó en la pieza, con su nieta en brazos. Ojalá que Dios la perdonara por no haberle dicho la verdad al joven hanyou... pero eso era algo que sólo Kagome tenía el derecho de decirle...

"¿Okaa? ¿Qué sucede que has tardado tanto?" La voz de una segunda mujer en la casa se dejó escuchar subiendo las escaleras, apartando a la señora de su eterna imaginación y obligándola a volver la vista hacia atrás, donde una Kagome con delantal y un pañuelo en la cabeza, batía insistente el contenido de un tazón anaranjado en sus manos y abría la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru de súbito.

"¡Kaacha!" Gritó la pequeña mientras exigía ser bajada por su abuela, quien la dejó en el piso para que pudiera correr hacia su madre, cosa que hizo sin el menor reparo.

"¡Oh, hija! Me distraje un poco y las cosas se cayeron aquí. No te preocupes, todo está bien. Enseguida bajo." Dijo la joven mujer mientras se agachaba a recoger todo lo que había tirado y luego seguía a Kagome, quien bajaba con su hija de la mano.

Y se repitió para sí misma su plegaria.

Ojalá que Dios la perdonara por no decirle a Inuyasha... que Kaoru era su hija realmente. Que Kagome nunca lo había olvidado y que siempre estaba en su mente. Que era él la única persona que podría devolverle el brillo a sus ojos y contagiar su espíritu y traer de vuelta su hermosa sonrisa...

**Fin Capítulo Cinco.**

**Continuará.**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**Honekui:**_ Así se le llama al pozo que conecta al Sengoku Jidai con la época actual. _El pozo devorador de huesos_.

_**Inu:**_ Perro.

_**Inu mimis:**_ Literalmente significa _orejas de perro_.

_**-dono:**_ Es un sufijo muy arcaico que anteriormente se utilizaba como el –san o el –sama. Es una partícula que denota respeto y era usada en la antigüedad.

_**-kun:**_ Partícula que se usa exclusivamente para los hombres.

Según Wikipedia, La madre de Kagome se llama _**Naomi**_, así que tomo su nombre como tal.

_**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

"_Desde cuándo estas aquí." Exigió Kagome saber mientras se encaminaba a la cama, casi cuna de su hija y la acostaba ahí, mientras la secaba rápidamente, pese a los esfuerzos de la pequeña Kaoru por salir libre del agarre de su mamá._

"_Desde que quitaste el sello del pozo" Declaró el hanyou con voz cautelosa, acercándose lentamente a ella, precavido..._

_**PS.**_ Bueno... como saben, el final de este FanFiction ya está llegando. El próximo capítulo será, posiblemente, tan cardiaco como este, así que espérenlo con ansias. Lamento no poder actualizar antes del próximo jueves, pero se me complica mucho hacerlo, así que me concreto a actualizar cuando tengo el tiempo a mi favor.

La extensión de los capítulos está sobre la marcha. Aún estoy teniendo problemas para alargarlos, de otra forma, sólo escribiría relleno y cosas sin relevancia, así que espero que entiendan mi posición. Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, siempre serán bien recibidos.

Sin más, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Hidari Kiyota.**


	7. La verdad

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de la mangaka _Rumiko Takahashi_ y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo **no** poseo los derechos de autor de esta serie, por lo cual dudo mucho que me paguen algún día, así que solo es por entretenimiento. Esta gran serie es utilizada por mí como sede de mis Fictions, reitero, sin lucro alguno.

_Advertencia:_

_Aquí está el capítulo seis. Ya se va acercando el final. Cada vez falta más poquito. Probablemente, después de terminar de publicar esta, me anime a publicar algunos de mis oneshots (ahorita no hay más historias largas que pueda publicar en Inuyasha). Tengo muchos oneshots en lista para ser publicados, en tanto nace la idea para una historia larga; en caso de que les interese._

_¡Muchas gracias por todas sus reviews! De verdad me emociona leer cada review, aunque no pueda contestarlos uno por uno, creanme que los tengo bien presentes y claro que me molesto en dedicarles tiempo (y me gusta seguir las sugerencias de mis lectoras)._

_A las chicas que tienen una noción de lo que está pasando... pues sólo puedo pedirles que tengan paciencia, ya sabrán de qué van las cosas._

_Y a quienes han estado viendo mis otros FanFictions, pues... ¿Qué les puedo decir? Soy una escritora que le gusta el trabajo constante, pero hay historias en las que esto no me es posible, por lo que me tardo siglos y siglos en publicar, por ese motivo no he acabado los epílogos de _**¿Un bebé?**_ Ni terminado _**Pesadilla**_. Así que sólo pido paciencia para terminarlas en algún momento (No me moriré hasta que las halla acabado xD) y mientras tanto, disfruten de algunas otras historiecillas que publico por acá :3_

_Sin más, gracias por sus reviews chicas, no saben lo mucho que me animan a seguir en el negocio (Esta es sólo una expresión xD no me están pagando por escribir x.x). Sin más, las invito a leer._

**Epílogo de un Amor Imposible**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**Capítulo 6. La Verdad.**_

Algo extrañado por la rotunda soledad en la habitación infantil se dejó caer al piso de tatami, que a la vez era suave y cómodo. Se cruzó de brazos con un bufido y clavó su vista color dorada en la puerta de la pieza, completamente inconforme. Los últimos 6 días había estado rondando la casa Higurashi a escondidas, visitando a esa pequeña mocosa que era, supuestamente, hija de Kagome.

Era el modo más viable que tenía de poder sostener contacto indirecto con la joven miko. Tampoco iba negar que, en ocasiones, cuando iba a buscarle (no precisamente a Kagome, como saben), la encontraba saliendo con la madre, quien la llevaba entre sus brazos cual si fuera ligera como una pluma... o una rama de bambú.

No era que le desagradase pero...; no, la verdad era que... no sabía a ciencia cierta qué pensar. Desde que hubo conseguido que la joven miko, Higurashi Kagome, respondiese a su llamado a través del Goshimboku, la cosa daba para más y más cosas por pensar. Y cuando creía que estaba listo para enfrentar a la jovencilla, se daba cuenta de que había una sarta de cosas más que resolver antes de poder tomar una decisión en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

No era que su amor por Kagome se hubiera ido apagando con el pasar de los días, solamente había más cosas qué pensar, sobre todo a raíz de que esta tenía... _una hija_.

Él sólo quería a Kagome para él. Y le dolía saber que, de una manera muy bizarra, tendría que compartirla con el hombre que era padre de esa cría.

Sí, sí. Sabía de antemano que eso sonaba muy egoísta, sobre todo viniendo de su parte pero... tenía que ser entendible. Él nunca había tenido nada para sí solo y ahora que anhelaba algo sólo para sí... venía alguien y le quitaba esa maravillosa oportunidad.

Olfateó nerviosamente a su alrededor, percibiendo el infantil aroma de violetas recién cortadas mezclado con dos aromas ajenos a él. Uno de ellos era ese meloso y blanco aroma de algodón que, desde la primera vez que pisó esa habitación en el transcurso de tres primaveras, se apoderó indudablemente del lugar. Mientras que el otro aroma era de...

Kagome. Kagome había estado ahí.

Trató de aspirarlo, pese al melifluo olor de la habitación que quemaba su nariz el día de hoy. Buscó por todo ese medio que el adorable aroma de su mujer le quedase grabado en la mente para siempre.

Definitivamente su olfato no le había hecho justicia.

El aroma parecía reciente de poco tiempo y eso le produjo diversos sentimientos a la vez. Se le revolvieron las emociones de súbito y se sintió confundido. ¿Y si la pequeña Kaoru-chan no volvía pronto? Sólo había que ver esa expresión desilusionada en su rostro para saber que en tan solo 6 días ya le tenía un extraño sentimiento de empatía y simpatía a la vez. La imaginaba muy sola y, el hecho de que ella le llamase _'papá'_ todo el tiempo, sólo lograba que en su interior surgiera el mismo deseo de... _de ser padre_.

Si tan solo pudiera hablar con Kagome... si tan solo pudiera saber quién era el padre de la niñata que era su hija. Saber... un poco más...

Por una extraña sensación que podía palpar en su pecho, sentía la necesidad de brindarle a esa niña todo lo que él no había podido tener...

Era como si, de una forma muy ambigua, tuviera una conexión con ella...

Era esa extraña sensación de pesadumbre que fluctuaba en su cuerpo la que precisamente le hacía pensar tanto en... en Kagome...

Aún estaba ahí con la plena intención (y consciente necesidad) de poder hablar con ella. La última vez que tuvo esa mágica oportunidad de hablar con ella, las cosas habían quedado muy mal. Habían salido muchas cosas de la boca femenina que habían trastornado sus estándares de cordura habituales, lo cual, de una manera poco comprensible para él, la obligó a sacar a colación el tema de Kikyou...

Y eso lo tenía molesto en cierto sentido. Sobre todo porque él había dejado como un ultimátum su última mención a la miko ya fallecida, asegurando de paso que nada entre ellos tenía por qué involucrarse con esa mujer nuevamente. Ya no había nada que lo atara a su ilusión pasada.

Él había creído que había llegado el momento. Ese momento en que por fin todos sus sufrimientos serían compensados y por fin le visitaba la felicidad, pero...

-----Flash Back-----

_Con los parpados pesados, como si le pesasen cual plomo, sus ojos se negaron a abrir una vez que pudo conciliar una posición adecuada y cómoda para descansar, reclamando un poco de tiempo de descanso para su humano cuerpo. Y no era para menos, pues con su cuerpo humano podía agotar fuerzas con toda la facilidad del mundo, cosa que como hanyou no sería igual. Podría pasar hasta un mes sin descansar y su vitalidad permanecería impecable._

_Pero no hoy. No esta noche._

_No __**su**__ noche humana. Suya y de... de __Kagome__..._

_Con las pocas fuerzas que podía acarrear justo en ese momento, aferró contra sí mismo el cuerpo femenino que, por unos instantes, pareció que quería escurrirse de entre su cuerpo. Y eso, a ratos, lo incomodó a tal grado que casi lo obligaba a abrir sus ojos pesarosos._

_Pero aquello pareció tener el efecto contrario en la fémina que abrazaba, pues sintió las tibias y menudas manos de su compañera sobre su pecho desnudo, mientras ejercía un poco de fuerza para librarse de su agarre. Luego vino a su fino olfato el salado olor de las lágrimas. Y como su cabeza sabía que eso nunca podía estar bien tratándose de Kagome, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe._

_Debido al cansancio que su cuerpo percibía, sus ojos capturaron imágenes poco nítidas del entorno poco claro, debido a la oscuridad; logrando observar vagamente la silueta de mujer atrapada en sus brazos. Le costó su trabajo poder esclarecer el entorno, en el cual más pronto que tarde identificó perfectamente a la que ahora era su mujer, con el cuerpo tembloroso, la tez pálida y el rostro bañado en lágrimas._

_Su boca no podía emitir ninguna clase de sonido que pudiese expresar la indignación que sentía en ese momento. A decir verdad, era precisamente la indignación que sentía la que le transmitía el verla llorar. Era, desde siempre, esa incómoda sensación que le producía el verla cuando lo hacía o saber que era él mismo el culpable de ellas. Y entonces en sus ojos de oro fundido se exteriorizó la pregunta que su boca no podía formular._

_Pero Kagome sólo lloraba, un llanto silencioso que le produjo unos pocos espasmos. Y entonces él buscó aferrarla más fuerte a sí, pero ella prosiguió con la acción opuesta. Y su llanto le permitió sollozar esta vez. "Esto tiene que ser una muy mala broma, Inuyasha. Tú no eres para mí. Tú eres de Kikyou. Yo... yo no soy nada ni nadie para quitarle a Kikyou ese derecho. Ella es a quien amas... no... no a mí..."_

_Y las palabras fueron como hielo entrando por sus venas. Y eso le dolió, porque esa noche sólo había pensado en ella, en lo mucho que quería estar con ella, en lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con nadie mas que ella..._

_Ella no sabía el torrente de emociones que circulaban por su cuerpo por aquellas palabras. Y cuando Kagome observó el semblante sorprendido y ofuscado de Inuyasha, su rostro palideció un tanto más y el sollozo que había aparecido hacia poco se convirtió en un ahogado sonido que le rompió al hanyou, ahora humano, hasta el alma._

"_No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Kagome." Y entonces las palabras de los labios del hanyou salieron casi por propia voluntad. Los ojos de Kagome se reflejaron en los suyos propios, con una consternación casi palpable. "Kikyou tiene que dejar de formar parte de lo que somos. Y te voy a cumplir. Yo..." El humano Inuyasha largó su mano hasta la húmeda mejilla de Kagome, obligándola a alzar el rostro y verlo bien, y entonces las lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla, mientras Inuyasha las limpiaba gentilmente "... No te he mentido esta noche. Quiero estar contigo." Y se inclinó para besar su pálida frente._

_Los ojos de la que ahora era su mujer, en toda la extensión de la palabra se aguaron, obligándola a refugiarse en sus fuertes brazos. "Para siempre." Musitó ella, pusilánime, como señal de que no olvidaba sus palabras y las remarcó; mientras se iba relajando en el abrazo protector de aquel al que ella tanto amaba hasta conciliar finalmente un profundo sueño._

"_Para siempre, Kagome." Le confirmó él, mientras con su mano acariciaba suavemente su cabello y sus ojos se iban apagando junto a la infinita oscuridad de la noche._

-----Fin del Flash Back-----

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la mejilla del hanyou al recordar aquella noche. Quisiera Kagome o no, él también había sido atado a la cadena de la penuria a su silenciosa y desconocida, quizás hasta imprevista partida. Eso era algo que no tenía discusión. Pero también tenía qué admitir que tres años atrás había buscado la manera de reencontrarse con la miko no-muerta Kikyou, pero esta vez con la noble causa de ir en pos de Kagome. Lo único que lo movía en esta vida mortal era estar con ella. Y sólo por eso sería capaz de humillarse ante el mismísimo Sesshomaru y permitir que Naraku lo matase mil y un veces.

Pero ese dolor reflejado en la mirada de la humana la última vez que se cruzaron... había sembrado una gran duda en sus ojos. Y cuando Kagome le reclamó por el enfado que aún sentía por haberle declarado en su propia voz que se marchaba con Kikyou, fue como si lo empujaran por un precipicio hasta el fondo del mar.

Esa mirada de que ya no había amor en ella para él...

"¡Eres una niña muy traviesa mi amor! ¡Mojaste mucho a okaa!" Una voz de mujer se escuchó bastante cerca de donde Inuyasha revoloteaba en su semi-inconsciencia, tirado aún en el tatami de la habitación de Kaoru. Un par de pasos se encaminaron fervientemente hasta el susodicho lugar y luego la puerta de la habitación se abrió de sorpresa, dejando ingresar a una joven mujer de cabellos oscuros mojada que cargaba a una sonriente pequeñita envuelta en una toalla. "¡Ahora, espero que te vayas a quedar quietecita mi...!" La voz de mujer paró en seco y reinó nuevamente el silencio total.

Inuyasha pareció sub-reaccionar al estímulo del sonido, que luego fue afianzado con el agudo olfato que detectó los dos aromas que anteriormente se habían ido atenuando con la ausencia. Y luego en su delirio pudo tener noción de su entorno y descubrió a una más que estupefacta Kagome que le observaba con los ojos más abiertos que un plato.

"¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces a...?" Las palabras no eran coherentes en los labios de Kagome. Eran un puñado de letras sin significado y sin destino alguno. Las preguntas dejaron de ser propiamente su labor. Y de pronto todo dejo de tener sentido.

¡Nada en su vida desde los 15 años tenía sentido, por Dios!

"¡Papá!" Gritó la pequeña Kaoru, aún envuelta en su toalla, mientras forcejeaba por soltarse del fiero agarre maternal. Su madre pareció en trance, mientras en su mente hacía eco la palabra que su hija acababa de pronunciar; lo cual la hizo titubear ante el llamado y clavó ofuscada sus ojos en el hanyou frente a ella. "Natui-cha" Aplaudió feliz cuando lo vio ponerse de pie con la pequeña foca blanca en su mano.

Kagome se sintió flaquear.

"Qué haces aquí" Murmuró ella, ahogando los conscientes sonidos que podían escapar de su boca y delatar su naciente estado de ánimo y estupefacción. Las adorables orejitas de Inu se movieron graciosamente ante la aparente carencia de emociones en las palabras de la humana por la que él estaba ahí.

"Tu cachorra es muy curiosa" Murmuró Inuyasha, mientras observaba a la alegre nenita que largaba su mano hacia él y le saludaba. Posteriormente y con un naciente nerviosismo en sus ahora torpes movimientos, se acercó a una distancia pertinente y le entregó la pequeña foca de felpa a la pequeña, quien feliz lo recibió entre sus bracitos de niña.

"Desde cuándo estas aquí." Exigió Kagome saber mientras se encaminaba a la cama, casi cuna de su hija y la acostaba ahí, mientras la secaba rápidamente, pese a los esfuerzos de la pequeña Kaoru por salir libre del agarre de su mamá.

"Desde que quitaste el sello del pozo" Declaró el hanyou con voz cautelosa, acercándose lentamente a ella, precavido. Fue entonces que la miko fue lo suficientemente rápida como para rehuir de su acercamiento, abalanzándose casi brutalmente contra la cajonera de Kaoru, de la que extrajo la ropa que le pondría. "Tenemos que hablar." Le pidió Inuyasha con voz grave y la garganta seca, una exigencia casi apagada. Entonces escuchó a la mujer bufar con molestia.

"No hay nada más que hablar entre nosotros. Se acabó, Inuyasha." Repuso ella con la voz pastosa, carraspeando la garganta para hacer volar pronto el nudo en su garganta, el cual, en lugar de desaparecer, se fue acrecentando. Y entonces temió que, si lo veía, el nudo la haría romper en llanto.

Ya no tenía nada más qué hablar con él. Una parte de ella había muerto completamente cuando lo escuchó anunciar que se marchaba con Kikyou. Y ahora que lo veía, con vida, como si nunca en su vida hubiera pisado el _Jigoku_, sinceramente no entendía por qué él estaba ahí, en la habitación de Kaoru.

Y entonces no pudo evitar que la idea le cruzara la cabeza. ¿Sería acaso que Inuyasha...? ¿Inuyasha ya supiera que Kaoru era su hija?

"De quién es la niña." Preguntó el hanyou. Aunque más que una pregunta, tuvo la apariencia de una orden directa, inquisidora y exigente. Y entonces Kagome se detuvo abruptamente y giró la cabeza intempestivamente en sentido hacía donde Inuyasha aguardaba. Sintió que todo se le revolvía.

Inuyasha percibió la tristeza que nuevamente veía poblar los ojos de la humana, y eso lo hizo sentirse terriblemente mal; tanto, que no pudo evitar sentir esa tentación de sostenerla entre sus brazos una vez más...

Kagome, por su parte, sintió esa sensación de vacío golpearle el cuerpo, como si hubiera saltado de un precipicio y estuviese a punto de morir. El vértigo que sintió la cegó por unos instantes. Sus ojos se aguaron de pronto y sintió que le quitaban el piso sobre el que descansaban sus pies.

Él... el no sabía, pero... pero tenía el derecho de saberlo antes de... antes de volver a sellar el pozo.

Esta vez _para siempre_.

"Está bien." Dijo ella mientras la pequeña Kaoru saltaba sobre su cama y se colgaba del cuello de su madre, sonriente y sin entender absolutamente nada.

**Fin del Capítulo Seis**

**Continuará**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**Tatami:**_ Es algo así como un colchón (en antaño eran de paja, ahora no estoy muy segura) que se colocaba sobre el piso y era la base del futon.

_**Goshimboku: **_El árbol donde Inuyasha estuvo sellado durante 50 años. Así se les llama a los árboles sagrados.

_**Jigoku:**_ El infierno.

_**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

"_¡P-porque me mentiste!" Le acusó ella de inmediato. Fue entonces que estalló, corrompida por todo el dolor que sentía. "¡Yo te di todo lo que soy! ¡Creí en ti siempre! ¡Confié en ti ciegamente! ¡Me dijiste que te quedarías! ¡Para siempre! ¡Y me mentiste...!"_

_**PS.**_ Bueno... esta historia está llegando a su final. Falta realmente muy poco. Por sus reviews y su tiempo para leer esta historia: Gracias. No... no me siento capaz de decir algo más xD mi cerebro está desenchufando y apagándose D: así que nos vemos el próximo jueves con actualización (y les tengo una noticia que bien puede ser buena: como vea que me desocupo, hay posibilidades de que actualice antes).

Comentarios, dudas o sugerencias, ya saben ;)

**Hidari Kiyota.**


	8. La confesión

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de la mangaka _Rumiko Takahashi_ y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo **no** poseo los derechos de autor de esta serie, por lo cual dudo mucho que me paguen algún día, así que solo es por entretenimiento. Esta gran serie es utilizada por mí como sede de mis Fictions, reitero, sin lucro alguno.

_Advertencia:_

_Este es el último capítulo del FanFiction. El domingo subiré el epílogo finalmente. Tomé una decisión respecto a FanFiction. Lo que leerán a continuación son dos capítulos, pero unidos en uno solo. La razón por la que decidí esto es porque creo que, como me mencionaban en algunos reviews, la historia estaba desarrollándose de forma bastante lenta en los últimos tiempos. Así que junté dos capítulos. Véanle el lado bueno ;) el capítulo estará largo._

_Y pues, no nos veremos hasta el domingo o lunes con el epílogo. Gracias a todas por sus reviews y sobre todo, poer haberme seguido en este FanFiction. Espero que de verdad les haya gustado esta historia._

_Por último, antes de pasar al FanFiction, una respuesta para Jane Blac. Pues tu pregunta no la entendí muy bien, pero a lo que supongo, creo que me dices que Inuyasha debería ser capaz de olfatear el aroma de Kaoru porque este es una mezcla del suyo y el de Kagome. ¿Es eso? (espero haber entendido bien x.x) Si ha sido eso, pues todos tenemos un olor propio. Yo lo veo de esta forma. Inuyasha es capaz de darse cuenta cuando una mujer esta encinta porque carga con dos aromas distintos: el suyo de mujer y el aroma que el bebé tendrá. Por otro lado, Inuyasha ha percibido ambos aromas. No sé si se ha entendido muy bien... tampoco entendí del todo bien la pregunta D: espero que me puedas ayudar con esto :S_

_Sin más, os invito a leer._

**Epílogo de un Amor Imposible**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**Capítulo 7. La Confesión.**_

-----Flash Back-----

_Le pareció que el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Lo había sentido recostarse sobre su regazo y luego, en menos de un santiamén, se había quedado dormido con una apacible expresión en su ahora tan adorable rostro. Y el tiempo que había dedicado a observarlo se acabó tan pronto que ella casi reniega del valioso tiempo que compartían. Ahora le parecía demasiado poco._

_Lo sintió moverse ligeramente sobre su lugar, para girar su cuerpo en dirección a ella. Enrojeció de súbito, para luego sonreír, completamente feliz y enamorada. Lo observaba, completamente angelical, mientras sus orejitas se movían suavemente y su nariz hacía un extraño sonido, aquél que le indicaba perfectamente que olfateaba a su alrededor._

_Entonces, Inuyasha alzó una mano hacia su nariz y fue ahí que su apuesto hanyou abrió los ojos de pronto, medio adormilado y casi al borde de un comportamiento, por demás, infantil._

"_Tennyou-chan" Murmuró él, aún adormecido por la placentera siesta que había tomado. Kagome sonrojó. Desde hacía unos días, el hanyou había pasado de llamarle por su nombre a llamarle de esa forma y eso... eso la hacía sentir feliz... "¿Dónde está tu aroma?" Preguntó Inuyasha, adormilado. Y entonces la miko se sonrojó gravemente mientras en sus manos tomaba un mechón de cabello plateado y lo retorcía nerviosamente._

_¿Entonces si lo había notado? Desde esa mañana que se bañaba en el río con Sango y Shippou, el pequeño y mimado kitsune había hecho una pequeña observación en lo que su aroma respecta. Y eso la había dejado en una incomoda posición frente a su amiga Taiji-Ya. Esa condición podía hacer notar que ella e Inuyasha... habían estado juntos (y no era que eso le molestase, pero aún hoy le daba pena reconocer que, al menos en ciertos aspectos, su relación había avanzado un gran trecho). Así que, para evitar los cometarios respecto a su aroma y, aprovechando la ocasión de que Inuyasha volvería de una aldea vecina a la entrada mediodía, hecho un conjuro sagrado sobre ella, de manera que nadie pudiese percibir su aroma._

_Además, había oído por ahí que los repentinos cambios de aroma en una mujer podían deberse a...; además, en uno de sus tantos viajes alrededor del Nihon, Inuyasha había hecho una astuta observación cuando olfateó en una casa humana el aroma de una mujer que estaba encinta sin saberlo, y pues..._

"_Es una sorpresa, Inu-chan." Murmuró ella con nerviosismo, mientras le sonreía de la forma más convincente posible. Él perdió la somnolencia de golpe al verla sonreír y le clavó la vista con curiosidad, deseando saber por qué. "Quiero pedirte permiso de ir a casa. ¡Sólo será por dos días! Te prometo que volveré de inmediato." Y entonces lo observó hacer un puchero, disgustado, mientras se giraba de nuevo sobre su regazo, para darle la espalda al cuerpo de la humana. "Vale, Inu-chan, de nada vale que seas caprichoso. Te prometo que volveré mañana por la tarde." Musitó ella en una de las orejitas de inu mientras se inclinaba hacia él. Lo sintió estremecerse._

"_Está bien..." Susurró Inuyasha mientras se volvía hacia su compañera con el rostro más rojo que un tomate maduro. "Te extrañaré. Ya te extraño y aún no te has marchado." Dijo el hanyou al sentir la cascada de cabello cubrir sus rostros, como una especie de cortina de ébano..._

-----Fin del Flash Back-----

Los recuerdos de un pasado que ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder traer de vuelta se alborotaron de pronto, junto con la inminente idea de decir todo lo que por tres años había callado. Las emociones estaban revueltas y se agitaban con rapidez dentro de Kagome, pese a que, por su parte, todo ya estaba dicho. El hanyou no tenía derecho ni a saber siquiera la verdad respecto a que Kaoru era...

Él las había abandonado. Él no había cumplido su promesa.

"¡Es hora de dormir, mi amor!" Proclamó Kagome con ternura, inclinada sobre la cama de su bebé de dos años, que se revolvió inquieta en su suave y cómoda cama, estirando sus bracitos en dirección a su mamá "¡Pero primero tienes que darle un beso a okaa!" Le pidió mientras se inclinaba un poco más, donde su hija la alcanzó, colocando sus manitas infantiles en las mejillas de su mamá y depositando en una de ellas un húmedo beso.

"Kau-cha y Natui-cha kee muto okaa... ¡Y oto!" Sonrió la pequeña en su pijama de una sola pieza color rosada. Kagome la observó mientras se revolvía todavía más en su cama. Y cuanto más la veía... más le recordaba a Inuyasha...

"Yo también te quiero mi amor." Susurró la miko con aprehensión, mientras se alejaba de la cama-cuna y se dirigía a la puerta, donde escuchó a su hija dirigir un regaño a su foquita de felpa blanca. Entonces apagó la luz y cerró la puerta de la habitación con lentitud. Su mirada se apagó de pronto, como la vela que sucumbe a la tormenta nocturna y sume todo en una mortuoria oscuridad...

"Kagome..." Una voz de mujer la hizo volver su vista hacia las escaleras, donde su madre la observaba desde el rellano, con un pie en la escalera y una mano en la barandilla, casi dispuesta a subir. Kagome desvió las manos ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza, buscando despejar su cabeza de ciertos y nefastos pensamientos que le comenzaban a poblar la cabeza. "¿Vas a salir?" Preguntó la mujer con serenidad, una serenidad que no le llegaba a los ojos.

Ella que era su hija de toda una vida lo había notado.

Esa inseguridad en el rostro materno podía significar sólo una cosa: algo que probablemente la haría sufrir estaba a punto de suceder. Y seguro que su madre ya había reparado en la necesidad que tenía el hanyou Inuyasha de hablar con ella...

"Es hora, mamá. Hoy sellaré el pozo... _para siempre_." Dijo Kagome con seriedad mientras se acercaba al borde del primer escalón. Su madre la observó cuidadosamente, con la expresión grave y sorprendida, como si no estuviese segura de todo. "Volveré tal vez al amanecer. No me vayas a esperar despierta." Dijo la joven de cabellos azabaches mientras bajaba las escaleras y pasaba de largo a su madre.

"Kagome... sabes que no te pediré que hagas algo que no te agrade. Por favor, no cometas una tontería." La mujer sabía mejor que nadie que Kagome aún estaba muriendo de amor por el hanyou.

"¡Mamá! ¡Inuyasha me mintió! ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo esperas que continúen las cosas así si yo esperaba a Kaoru por él? ¿Cómo esperas que le crea si él me dijo...?" Kagome se volvió a enfrentar la comprensiva mirada de su madre, quien le veía con pena y tristeza en los ojos. Sólo entonces Kagome entendió que su madre sufría también. Sufría porque ella no era feliz, sino todo lo contrario.

La mujer pensó detenidamente las palabras de Kagome, lo que ella sabía. Lo que Inuyasha le había dicho. Las dos versiones no concordaban del todo. Por la forma en que Inuyasha sufría, Kagome era la que se había marchado sin explicación alguna. Pero Kagome sí la tenía. La tenía e Inuyasha estaba involucrado en ella. "Esto no tiene por qué terminar mal, hija. Por favor. No preguntaré qué sucedió entre ustedes... pero sé que aún lo amas. Por favor, piensa bien qué es lo que quieres. No hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir de nuevo, Kagome... Inuyasha tiene... Inuyasha tiene derecho de escuchar lo que tienes qué decirle..." Escuchó a su madre decirle desde la lejanía de las escaleras en las que se había quedado petrificada, incapaz de seguirla. Pero entonces Kagome ya se encontraba en el genkan, lista para salir de la casa.

----------

La rapidez con que los acontecimientos se habían agolpado en una semana, la estaban martirizando a tal punto que ni ella misma se sentía bien en ese aspecto; sobre todo porque este hecho le traía un consecuente desorden emocional inmenso. Se encontraba afectada por la naciente presencia del hanyou Inuyasha más que todo. Su simple personificación carnal en el mundo de los vivos dejaba mucho que desear.

Porque él se había marchado con Kikyou hacía tres años. No era algo que ella pudiese olvidar con facilidad. Eran esas palabras las que la habían condenado a lo que ahora su propio ser reclamaba auto-condenarse.

Volver a lanzarse dentro del pozo Honekui representó todo un reto de nuevas dimensiones para ella esta vez. Parte de su voluntad la instaba a bajar por él, mientras que otra parte le pedía a gritos que se retractara y sellara el pozo para toda la eternidad.

Pero siendo como sólo ella podía ser, no pudiendo perdonarse que Inuyasha pudiese odiarla toda una vida por no cumplir su cabal promesa de pisar nuevamente el Sengoku Jidai para aclarar cuentas con él, saltó sin más en el vacío purpúreo que le aguardaba al fondo del pozo Honekui.

Y con la mística incógnita que su mente repetía una y otra vez, el viaje le pareció lentísimo. Le pareció que la desesperación frustrada que su rostro reflejaba con la molesta sensación de vacío acompañando su estómago era lenta y tremebunda. Era como la sensación que acompañaba sus pasos cuando ella... cuando aguardaba con ansiedad volver a aquella violenta era sólo para hacerle saber al hanyou que estaba embarazada de él.

Pronto, la negrura brillante al fondo del pozo dio paso a una mortal oscuridad, dejando tras ella la penumbra del Sengoku Jidai yaciendo en ella. Sus manos trémulas acariciaron el muro de roca empolvada del fondo y que se extendía hacia el exterior. Se percató también de los restos putrefactos del youkai que había purificado hacía una semana aún permanecía ahí, casi incitándola a trastabillar.

En uno de los muros, tal cual la última vez que estuvo ahí, observó las fuertes enredaderas que crecían, tendiéndole un medio _seguro_ por el cual subir. Y entonces se sorprendió a sobremanera al verse trepando por ellas con una agilidad inusitada

Ahí fue que se dio cuenta de la rabia que tenía, porque... porque a pesar de lo mucho que tenia que reclamarle... su cuerpo le decía que estaba siendo muy feliz...

Era una maldita masoquista.

Una parte de ella tenía un oscuro presentimiento sobre todo ello... y por un momento le pareció considerar que todo estaba siendo una mala jugada nada más. Nada más.

Más pronto de lo imaginado, su cuerpo sintió contacto humano sobre sí misma, ayudándola a subir en silencio. Alguien aguardaba su presencia... y creía saber quién era. Así que, con su molestia previa, respondió a la cara de comentario de su interlocutor, Inuyasha desde luego, quien la ayudó hasta que pudiese sentir el césped sobre sus pies.

"¿Creíste que no vendría? ¡No me daría el gusto porque sí! Si no hubiese hecho esto, probablemente no podría sellar el pozo. Esta vez _para siempre_." Se mofó ella cuando se libró bruscamente del agarre del hanyou y se alejó lo más prudente de él.

Pero Inuyasha parecía casi tan dolido como ella, por lo que, ofuscado a más no poder, se apresuró a hablar "¿Por qué me tratas así? ¡Desde que destruiste el sello del pozo...!" Desde luego, parecía consternado por las palabras de la mujer a quien él tanto amaba. Y por un momento, creyó ver en ella los tintes del rencor. Y no entendió, sinceramente, por qué.

Fue en ese momento que el concentrado y desagradable olor de la sal se apretó en su nariz. Y cuando volvió la vista a la humana con quien ahora conversaba, ella pareció demacrada y al borde del estupor. Kagome comenzó a llorar.

"¡P-porque me mentiste!" Le acusó ella de inmediato. Fue entonces que estalló, corrompida por todo el dolor que sentía. "¡Yo te di todo lo que soy! ¡Creí en ti _siempre_! ¡Confié en ti ciegamente! ¡Me dijiste que te quedarías! ¡Para siempre! ¡Y me mentiste! ¿Crees que me sentí maravillosa cuando sellé el pozo? ¡Me sentí sucia! ¡Utilizada! ¿Cómo querías que fuera feliz después de que rompiste mis ilusiones de amarte y vivir feliz contigo? ¡Dime cómo!" Y sus facciones cansinas y el dolor que desprendía su voz la hicieron derrumbarse; pese a que se había prometido ser fuerte frente a él.

Lo peor del asunto es que, por más que lo intentase, no podía odiarlo. Sólo quería... que Inuyasha le dijera que era una mentira. Quería creerle.

Desde muy cerca, por entre los arbustos, una sombra observó la escena con una extraña sensación de culpa en el cuerpo...

"¿Por... por qué? ¿Por qué me mentiste? Yo te creí... y tú te marchaste con Kikyou... Y... y yo..." Y con una mano en su vientre, exangüe, se dejó caer devastada en el húmedo pasto, mientras Inuyasha la observaba con una mueca difícil de descifrar en su rostro.

"¡Yo no te mentí! ¡Yo...! ¡Yo siempre estuve dispuesto a quedarme contigo! Te esperé. ¡Siempre te esperé! Y cuando supe que el pozo estaba sellado..." Pero, aún así, la desolación de esas palabras en defensa no bastó para que Kagome le creyera.

No era suficiente como para poder creerle plenamente.

"... Te fuiste con Kikyou." Le ayudó ella, ciertamente colérica por aquella confesión tan descarada. ¡Y él se atrevía a negar que le mentía! ¡No podía creer lo bajo que había caído! Su despecho comenzó a tomar el color de la ira, amenazando con pronto salir a la luz y romper todo lo que había estado ocultado bajo una cruda máscara...

"¡Fui donde Kikyou, Sí! ¡Pero sólo porque de esa forma podría tenerte a mi lado! Sólo así... podría pertenecer a tu mundo..." Murmuró el joven de dorados ojos, frustrado "Y ahora que puedo tenerte conmigo... encuentro que has tenido una cría." Cansinos, sus pasos se encaminaron a ella. El rostro de Kagome se desfiguró en una mueca de terror puro. Habían llegado a esa parte de la conversación que ella había deseado con todas sus fuerzas poder evitar. Sus ojos la delataron cínicamente. "Kagome... ¿Quién es el padre de la cachorra?" Preguntó Inuyasha mientras se inclinaba a verla. Los gruesos surcos de lágrimas en el rostro femenino le dejaron ver a través de unos enormes lagrimones el dolor de su rostro.

"N-n... no..." Musitó Kagome mientras bajaba la vista. Se sintió atrapada entre su deber y la salvación.

"¡Por favor, Kagome! ¡Dime quién es el hombre que te ha podido dar lo que yo no! ¡Dime quién es el hombre que me robó lo que yo quise darte, quién es el padre de esa niña! ¡Dame otra oportunidad! ¡Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no te he mentido, que siempre te he sido sincero! ¡Déjame ser ese padre para tu cachorra!" Gritó el joven de cabellos plateados y orejitas de inu mientras se dejaba caer a su lado y viéndola con desesperación. Entonces la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó.

"Yo... yo..." Titubeó Kagome sin siquiera alzar la vista. Era esa la razón que la había llevado hasta ahí, ¿No? Era por ello que había vuelto al Sengoku Jidai y aclarar las cosas con él... "Inuyasha..." Y entonces la joven de ojos oscuros alzó la vista, con los ojos anegados en lagrimas y las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras sujetaba con fuerza un pedazo de tela del haori de Inuyasha "Kaoru... Kaoru es tu hija."

El tiempo pareció congelarse, pues comenzó a punzar con lentitud. Y la expresión de estupefacción en Inuyasha, cada vez más y más grande, no ayudaba... hasta que casi se tornó en cólera. Y Kagome tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba a punto de explotar.

"¿Me...? ¿Me estas diciendo que...? ¡Qué Carajo! ¿¡Estabas preñada y no me lo dijiste!? ¡¿Estabas preñada y tenías un cachorro mío y no me lo dijiste!?" Colérico, el hanyou de orbes de oro presionó con fuerza los hombros de ella, que aún sostenía. Kagome gimió por el dolor producido, pero sin ceder ni un ápice, enfrentó esa irritada expresión.

¿¡Tenía una hija!? ¡No lo podía creer! Ahora entendía... porque cuando veía a esa niña... como que algo dentro de él reaccionaba... se movía... y las fibras de todo su cuerpo adquirían un poco de vida tras su inerte estado de catatonia adquirido a la ausencia de Kagome.

"¡Estuve a punto de decírtelo! ¡Esa tarde que te dije que volvería a casa era sólo con la intención de confirmarlo! Y cuando llegué aquí para decírtelo... tú dijiste que te marchabas con Kikyou..." ¿Ahora la mala era ella? Si él hubiese estado en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo... y no habría cedido tanto terreno como ella lo hizo.

Porque aún lo amaba. Porque estaba tratando de creerle. La fibras insensibles de su ser ahora se habían ablandado y era por eso que ella trataba de hacerle ver su posición en el asunto. Porque quería encontrar una solución... y quería reintentarlo... a pesar de ser la segunda opción para él.

"¡Yo no volví a verte después de que te dejé al borde de este maldito pozo! Yo... Yo te amo. ¡Aún Te Amo! ¡Lo último que hubiera permitido era que Kikyou me...!" La voz de Inuyasha se rompió de súbito. Y cuando Kagome lo observó, casi al borde del pánico, sintió el irrefrenable deseo de sostenerlo entre sus brazos y dedicarle ese tiempo a recuperar las cenizas del amor que ella había condenado a morir... y que sin embargo aún quemaba como el fuego puro.

¡Ella...! ¡Ella También Lo Amaba! ¡Aún Lo Amaba Con Todas Sus Fuerzas!

Supieron entonces que realmente ambos estaban sufriendo.

"Kagome... Inuyasha..." Una voz de joven que casi rayaba en la infantil voz de antaño, hizo detener aquella idea naciente en la cabeza de Kagome, obligando a la pareja a soltarse tan pronto como pudo. Posteriormente fijaron sus rostros en el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, de donde, a través de los arbustos, lograron divisar la figura del ya crecido Shippou, que los veía con una expresión muy extraña. ¿Qué era esa mueca en su rostro? ¿Culpa, frustración, desesperación, pena?

"Shi... Shippou-chan..." Kagome trató de fingir que esa conversación con Inuyasha no estaba existiendo, mientras se limpiaba el rostro y trataba de seguir su falsa. Aunque imaginaba que Shippou ya les había escuchado.

"Kagome... no... culpes a Inuyasha." Y los ojos de Kagome se abrieron enormes cuando escuchó al kitsune decir tal cosa. Y el hanyou tampoco pareció comprender el motivo de aquella petición, casi súplica. "Yo... Kagome. La persona que viste ante ti frente al Goshimboku hace tres años... no... N-no... No era Inuyasha. _Era yo_." Y luego de aquella declaración, los ojos de Kagome se pusieron en blanco y su vista se volvió oscura a causa de las lágrimas que se apresuraron con fuerza a resbalar por sus mejillas sonrosadas...

-----Flash Back-----

_Con la necedad de volver a ver a la miko del futuro a su lado, resolvió esperar al borde del pozo Honekui mientras Higurashi Kagome volvía a su ahora hogar. No era que le molestase que viajara a su respectivo mundo, pero desde hacia unos veinte días, el hanyou Inu-no-baka (como él gustaba de llamarle) no la había dejado sola ni un sólo momento y no la compartía con él. Y eso era egoísta. Así que decidió ir a esperar al pozo. De ese modo, cuando volviese, él podría tenerla para sí._

_Fue entonces que, en su cansancio por no ver fructíferos los resultados de su espera, corrió frustradamente hacia el arroyo que corría cerca de tomar agua. Y cuando volvió, encontró con todo el agrado del mundo que la miko caminaba tranquilamente hacia una dirección que él conocía bien: hacia Inuyasha._

_Con los celos a flor de piel, Shippou supo que sería la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de la envidia que le provocaba que Inuyasha tuviera a Kagome para sí más tiempo que él, que era técnicamente como un hijo para la miko; corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el Goshimboku._

_Una vez ahí, utilizó sus mágicas habilidades de kitsune y se convirtió en una réplica casi exacta del hanyou Inuyasha original. Era su colita de kitsune la que aún ahora dejaba mucho qué desear. Y luego de ello, escuchó a la miko aproximarse más y más, así que él también apresuró paso y se acomodó tan pronto como su condición de kitsune convertido en una de las ramas favoritas de Inuyasha sobre el Goshimboku y fingió que dormía._

_Le haría a Kagome la broma de su vida... e Inuyasha pagaría las consecuencias._

_Después de medio minuto fingiendo por algo que no hacía, se percató de que Kagome le observaba amorosamente. Y supo que Kagome estaba enamorada más allá de toda imaginación de ese hanyou. Y percatando con detalle la expresión de esa bella mirada... supo que había algo en Kagome..._

_Pero eso no detendría su broma. Inuyasha pagaría caro el no compartir a Kagome._

_Pronto bajó el árbol, fingiendo toda la seriedad y frialdad que su infantil ser podía transmitirle. Entonces vio a Kagome sonreírle con el amor y cariño de un primer y único amor en la vida. Y por un momento sintió que su transformación lo delataría al instante... pero no fue así. "Tengo una noticia que darte..." Dijo ella, nerviosa y trémula, con emoción mientras alzaba los brazos hasta la altura de su propio pecho._

_No quería lastimarla... pero tenía qué pensar en frío si quería una verdadera venganza contra a Inuyasha. Se merecía que le costara el perdón de la miko._

"_Yo también. Me voy con Kikyou esta noche." Dijo Shippou, fingiendo la voz de Inuyasha con tal seriedad que hasta le sorprendió. Y percibió que la naciente felicidad en el cuerpo de Kagome la abandonaban de súbito, al borde de casi dejarla muerta._

_Sólo entonces reconsideró la oferta de retractarse._

_Pero su orgullo y su sed de venganza no lo detendrían. Kagome tendría que perdonarlo algún día por la estupidez que acababa de cometer..._

"_Oh. Bien. Entiendo." Las palabras salieron de los labios femeninos mecánicamente, apenas queriendo. Entonces el kitsune, convertido aún, supo que había roto a Kagome de la peor forma posible. Y se sintió terriblemente mal por utilizarla para su fin tan más estúpido. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse. No. No quería que Kagome sufriera a costa de una tontería como la que él había hecho por venganza contra Inuyasha, el amor de su vida. Trató de atajar su huida, tomando de su brazo, pero fue entonces que ella se soltó con brusquedad del agarre y con la voz ronca, oculta, habló. "¿Está bien, sí? Será mejor... que vaya a la aldea..." Y diciendo esto se echó a correr, dejándolo sólo en medio del atardecer y con una mala sensación recorriéndole todo el cuerpo._

_Y entonces su transformación pereció. Y se maldijo internamente por eso. ¡Si tan sólo hubiera podido retenerla un poco más! ¡Así sabría ella que realmente todo había sido una broma! Tenía deseos de alcanzarla y hacerle saber que todo se trataba una broma, pero justo cuando aquello ocurría, el hanyou de ropajes rojos de quien Shippou había tratado de vengarse, apareció justamente en el lugar, con el rostro iluminado de felicidad y una expresión de enamorado a morir._

"_¡Shippou! ¿Qué haces aquí...? Nee nee. ¿No has visto a Kagome por aquí? Me pareció percibir su aroma..." Murmuró un más que alegre Inuyasha mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando al objeto de su presencia en la zona._

_Entonces el pequeño pelirrojo se dio media vuelta mecánicamente, encarando al hanyou más poderoso del Sengoku Jidai, respondiole con nerviosismo y una voz seca y pálida "N-no... no ha regresado aún..." Respondió Shippou, temiéndose un buen golpe de parte del hanyou. Pero este sólo le dedicó la mirada apenas unos cuantos segundos antes de rascarse una oreja, confundido._

"_¡Qué extraño! ¡Creo que comienzo a alucinar...! Ya la extraño..." Musitó Inuyasha con melancolía mientras emprendía el regreso hacia la aldea sin sospechar absolutamente nada de la verdad que escondía Shippou..._

_Una verdad que, probablemente, Shippou nunca estaría listo para descubrir frente al hanyou._

-----Fin de Flash Back-----

Inuyasha observó completamente pálido al ya crecido kitsune. Por dentro, no sabía, a ciencia cierta cómo se sentía. Una parte de él necesitaba matarlo y gritarle por la reverenda estupidez que había hecho. Y por otra, observó a Kagome y supo que no valía la pena enojarse ya por algo que había ocurrido hacia tres años. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era buscar rescatar ese amor que aún ardía dentro de ellos dos.

Los ojos de Kagome estaban abiertos más grande que un plato, y de ellos fluían enormes surcos de lágrimas. En su cuerpo fluctuaba una sensación de confusión total. Y cuando sus ojos cansinos clavaron los ojos en la apenada cara del kitsune... sintió que se derrumbaba todavía más.

Lo que Shippou había hecho estaba mal. El arrepentimiento... la verdad, habían llegado demasiado tarde para los dos. A pesar de haber sufrido por tres largos años... ¿Por qué Shippou jamás se atrevió a hacerles saber la verdad? ¿Estaban aún a tiempo de recuperar lo que habían dejado botado durante tres años tras una cruel e injustificada separación por culpa de un kitsune y un pozo Honekui?

"Asenna-yo, Kagome-chan. Todo estará bien..." Murmuró Inuyasha con una ternura naciente en su voz cuando la observó cuidadosamente, llorando como alma en pena. Cuidadoso, se volvió hacia ella y la tomó en brazos, donde la acunó como una niña pequeña, mientras seguía llorando.

Shippou lo observó ponerse de pie y devolverle una seria mirada. Entonces supo que era kitsune muerto... o al menos eso le pareció con aquella mirada, cortesía de Inuyasha. Aunque aquella mirada dijo más que una amenazada de muerte —y una vida que Inuyasha acababa de perdonarle—: agradecía. Inuyasha le agradecía porque todo el malentendido se hubiera ido al caño y le diera la oportunidad de recomponer las cosas con Kagome.

Pero justo antes de que Shippou pudiera decir, apenado, que lo sentía mucho y que de una manera muy extraña, esa terrible separación era lo último que deseaba, Inuyasha ya había emprendido carrera hacia algún lugar lejos de ahí...

----------

Tiempo. Lo único que les quedaba hoy día era que el tiempo les brindara las respuestas a lo mucho que habían sufrido. Sólo el tiempo, el mismo que les había quitado todo, podía devolverles la felicidad que habían perdido.

La luz del astro rey anunciando su regreso al puesto principal en el cielo, se esparció juguetonamente por todo el bosque, anunciando al amanecer y colándose más allá de todo, llegando hasta un abandonado den en medio del profundo bosque. Los cálidos y amorosos ojos ambarinos se acostumbraron pronto a la escasa luz que se colaba hasta la abandonada esquina más recóndita del lugar, donde se encontraba recargado, abrazando con la fiereza que su amor podía brindar al cuerpo femenino que descansaba justo a él.

Era la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo... esta vez sin errores.

La fémina entre sus brazos se movió ligeramente entre ellos, anunciando que pronto saldría del mundo de los sueños. Y él pareció descontento. Se sentía justamente ahora tan cómodo... tan pleno... tan feliz, que se rehusaba a dejarla ir. Ahora que el malentendido provocado por Shippou había sido desvelado (para sorpresa suya también, pues no tenía ni idea de que eso había sucedido en realidad aquella ocasión) estaba casi seguro de que ella se quedaría con él...

¿... Porque lo haría, verdad? Se rehusaría a dejarla ir para hacer su vida con otro hombre que no fuera él. No cuando su corazón ahora sólo le pertenecía a ella.

Kagome se movió en sus brazos, librándose de su abrazo ligeramente, para poder darse la vuelta y encarar el rostro del hombre con quien había dormido esa noche. Y él le devolvió la mirada, enternecido y más enamorado que nunca. Y sin embargo, ella pareció cautelosa.

"¿Cómo es ella? ¿Heredó algo de mí? Seguramente que, si tiene algo de mi buen olfato, percibirá que estuviste llorando..." Dijo Inuyasha con curiosidad mientras la observaba, aún contento. Y Kagome casi deja escapar una autentica sonrisa de sus labios, conmovida a sobremanera por la empedernida decisión de Inuyasha de hablar a diestra y siniestra de su hija. Y entonces sintió la mano varonil acariciando una de sus mejillas. "¡Aunque creo que le bastará con ver tus ojitos hinchados para saber que no estás bien! ¡La cría es muy lista! Y eso, definitivamente, lo heredó de ti..." Comentó el joven mientras ella se estremecía.

"Se nota que eres muy poco observador. Kaoru-chan es idéntica a ti..." Comentó la miko mientras acariciaba la mano sobre su mejilla; mejillas las cuales se colorearon tiernamente ante la amorosa forma en que el hanyou le veía. Y entonces vio una sonrisa enorme en los labios de él.

"Y le pusiste un nombre perfecto para ella. Huele casi tan delicioso como su adorable madre." Dijo él mientras le ponía la mano sobre la cabeza y le alborotaba el cabello. "Te ves hermosa" Continuó él, casi inconsciente de sus palabras. El rojo del rostro de Kagome brilló.

"Claro. Sobre todo porque el llorar toda la noche me sentó de maravillas." Y pese al sarcástico comentario de la jovencita, aquella sensación no le llegó hasta los ojos; en su lugar, había risas... y eso le fascinó a Inuyasha.

"Sí, sobre todo porque estás conmigo. Te ves mejor sonriendo... así. ¡Te ves preciosa! Seguro que le has provocado envidia a más de una hembra humana." Apuntó Inuyasha mientras se acercaba lenta y cautelosamente al bonito rostro humano de Kagome, justo hasta que sintió el vaho del aliento de ella golpeándole en la cara "K-ka... Kagome..." Susurró cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, relativamente más cerca de ella.

"Ha... hai..." Susurró ella también mientras sus ojos acompañaron a los de Inuyasha, no pudiendo negar lo que estaba por volverse inevitable...

"Esta vez... será para siempre..." Dijo antes de que sus labios se unieran a los de Kagome en un beso, siempre tierno, cuidadoso y paciente. Un beso que les devolvió la vida a ambos y les restregó en la cara la oportunidad de estar juntos en bandeja de oro y diamantes. Era la oportunidad de que Inuyasha conociera a su hija... y que Kagome fuera feliz a lado del hombre que siempre amó y que amaría toda la eternidad.

La miko supo entonces que esta vez ya no habría trampas de por medio. Supo que, definitivamente, esta vez sí sería para siempre. Y en esta ocasión, una vez aprendido por las malas, tendría que entrarle por la cabeza el ser más observadora para no caer en bromas como la que Shippou les había jugado...

... ¡Es más! Esta vez se aseguraría de que la colita de kitsune tras Inuyasha, verdaderamente era sólo una ilusión...

_**Fin.**_

_**Continuará en el Epílogo.**_

_**Por Hidari Kiyota.**_

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**Tennyou:**_ Doncella celestial.

_**Nihon:**_ Japón.

_**Inu-no-Baka:**_ El perro idiota. Literalmente.

_**Nee, nee:**_ Es una expresión para llamar la atención

_**Asenna-yo:**_ Es algo similar a "tranquilízate", "cálmate"

_**Hai:**_ Sí.

_**NO HAY ADELANTO DEL EPÍLOGO.**_

_**PS. **_Bueno, y así termina el FanFiction. ¡Por poco no alcanzo a subirlo! Como hace mucho viento, la luz y el internet se van xD. Espero que les haya gustado. Aunque no crean, me falta subir el epílogo, pero no lo subiré ahorita, sino hasta en unos cuantos días. No os preocupen, porque no me tardaré la semana entera.

Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia. Incluso si quieren que publique más (tengo muchos FanFictions y Oneshots de Inuyasha en mi PC), pues no duden en decírmelo, así sabré que aún me quieren por acá xD

Cuídense mucho.

**Hidari Kiyota.**


	9. Epílogo: Una oportunidad

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de la mangaka _Rumiko Takahashi_ y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo **no** poseo los derechos de autor de esta serie, por lo cual dudo mucho que me paguen algún día, así que solo es por entretenimiento. Esta gran serie es utilizada por mí como sede de mis Fictions, reitero, sin lucro alguno.

_Advertencia:_

_El FanFiction ha llegado a su fin. Muchas gracias a todas por haber seguido este FanFic durante su publicación =) No saben lo mucho que me alegra que les guste lo que escribo por estos lares del mundo._

_Por si acaso, es posible que a partir de ahora me dedique a publicar todos mis oneshots (tal vez no todos, quizás empiece con unos cuantos y luego ponga de sopetón todo mi repertorio por acá xD) de Inuyasha, aunque también me dedicaré a publicar de algunas otras series, porque eso ya me hace mella xD_

_En fin, las invito a leer este pequeño y corto epílogo (y disculpándome de paso porque no había podido publicarlo antes, pese a que había prometido publicarlo el domingo, sucedió algo fuera del alcance de mis manos y por esa razón no pude hacerlo antes :S)_

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**Imouto:**_ hermana menor

_**Aishiteru:**_ Te amo. Pero no es una forma convencional de decirlo. Es normal que casi no existan japoneses que usen la palabra, porque esta equivale a algo así como una confesión de amor eterno en el más puro sentido de la palabra. Cuando digo "Aishiteru mo" es como decir "yo también te amo".

**Epílogo de un Amor Imposible**

**Por Hidari Kiyota.**

_**Epílogo. Una Oportunidad.**_

_**3 años después.**_

Con los ojitos adormilados, alzó su cabecita de niña de 5 años y observó cuidadosamente a su alrededor. Atardecía. Lo notó cuando observó hacia la escalinata a lo lejos en la entrada del templo y observó el matiz anaranjado del cielo. Se talló los ojitos oscuros, mientras abrazaba con fiereza su foca de peluche blanca, la cual milagrosamente había sobrevivido a los peores años de su infancia.

Le extrañaba que nadie la hubiese salido a buscar a esas horas. Usualmente, su papá se ponía literalmente histérico cuando desaparecía de la casa sin decir nada, pero esta ocasión no hubo señal alguna de su presencia rondando las cercanías.

Además, no había ido muy lejos; ¡Simplemente se le había ocurrido tomar una pequeña y tendida siesta a la sombra del Goshimboku! Así que seguro que no había de qué preocuparse.

Era extraño y chistoso pero, siempre que estaba junto a ese árbol, se sentía siempre muy feliz y tranquila. No en vano su bisabuelo, su abuela y su madre le habían contado que el árbol era mágico: en ese árbol se habían conocido su mamá y su papá.

Con la rapidez que sus pequeños pies de 5 años se lo permitieron, la pequeña Higurashi Kaoru corrió hacia su casa, siempre aferrada a su foca de felpa. Ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para andar por entre los templos sola, ¿O no?

Al correr la puerta de entrar y saltar dentro del genkan, escuchó un silencio terrible en casa. Sabía que su tío Souta no estaba en casa, estaba paseando por ahí con una nueva novia; aunque había prometido volver a buena hora para desearle feliz cumpleaños y comer torta de cumpleaños con ella. Su abuela tampoco estaba en casa: se encontraba fuera desde muy temprano en la mañana y no había vuelto hasta ahora. Eso la dejaba sola con su madre y su padre.

Al tratar de subir al piso de madera pulida, sus piecitos infantiles le fallaron y la hicieron caer, golpeando su carita de niña contra el suelo. Pero eso era algo que no detenía a Higurashi Kaoru ni en la peor de las situaciones. Así que se encaminó a gatas, tan rápido como podía, hacia la cocina.

Y entonces ahí la encontró. A su mamá. A su adorable mamá dentro de un delantal de cocina. Parecía concentrada en lo que parecía ser su torta de cumpleaños. Sí, sí; hoy justamente cumplía cinco años y eso la convertía en la niña más grande de toda la casa (y la más consentida de sus padres).

"¡Okaachan!" Gritó la pequeña mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia donde su madre adornaba hacendosamente su torta festiva. Y estiró sus bracitos hacia ella cuando su madre se dio la vuelta para sonreírle.

"¡Hola, mi amor!" Sonrió su mamá mientras estiraba sus bracitos hacia ella, imposibilitada de inclinarse hacia ella y abrazarla también como su hija lo había hecho. "Estabas muy seriecita. ¿Dónde tomaste la siesta? Otouchan quería tomar la siesta contigo y se fue a dormir solo y de mal humor. ¿Por qué lo dejaste dormir solita?..." Preguntó la mujer con suavidad y cariño mientras le sonreía a su pequeña hija.

"¡Goshimbuko, mamá! ¡Me gusta dormir a la sombra del Goshimbuko!" Sonrió la pequeña mientras ponía su mano en el poco abultado vientre de cuatro meses de embarazo de su madre, quien sonrió por el cariñoso trato de su hija "¿Cómo se ha potado Hikari-chan?" Preguntó la nenita cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba en brazos y la alzaba hasta más arriba de su madre, dándole una vista panorámica de lo que era actualmente su torta de cumpleaños.

"¡¿Dónde has estado tu, pequeñaja!? ¡Me dejaste tomando la siesta solo!" Reclamó una recelosa, sentida y conocida voz detrás de ella, justamente de quien la había cargado en ese momento. "¡Ya empezaba a preocuparme por ti!"

"¡Otouchan! Vine a ver a okaachan y a Hikari-chan. ¡Quiero comer tota! ¿Puedo comer tota?" Preguntó la pequeña mientras observaba a su mamá con cara de borrego a medio morir, cara que le puso también a su papá. Desde luego que Kagome no pareció convencerse con ello, más su padre pareció casi rogarle tanto como ella.

"No, no. Tienes que esperar a tus amiguitas del jardín de infancia. Ve a jugar mientras tanto, ¿Vale? Tu hermanito y yo nos quedaremos aquí terminando tu..." Regañó la humana de refilón a su hija, cuando la pequeña le interrumpió.

"¡No, no! ¡No es hermanito, mamá! ¡Es Hikari-chan! ¡Y es mi imouto-chan!" Exclamó la pequeña, enojada por ello, pues no parecían creerle que su otouto en realidad era imouto y que se llamaría Hikari. Así que, descontenta, forcejeó por que su padre la soltase. Y una vez que eso sucedió, se sacudió enojada hacia la sala de estar.

Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron un par de miradas, casi al borde de un ataque de risa. "En eso se parece a los dos." Apuntó Kagome mientras volvía a su labor de decorar la torta de cumpleaños de su pequeña hija, mientras Inuyasha se recargaba en la barra y le quedaba observando con una curiosa expresión en el rostro. "¿Qué me ves? ¿Te parece gracioso verme como si fuera una cosa rara?" Reclamó ella, enojada por la forma en que su ahora esposo le veía, mientras soltaba la dulla para pastel, dejándola justo a su lado y volviéndose hacia el hanyou que ahora vestía ropa de época. Se cruzó de brazos.

Sí, sí. Poco tiempo después de aquella casi milagrosa reconciliación con Inuyasha, resolvieron en casarse. Y entonces ella se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo, porque a pesar de todo, estaban recuperando el tiempo que habían perdido. Ahora la vida les sonreía con toda la felicidad del mundo. Ahora no sólo tenían a su pequeña Kaoru, sino que pronto vendría un pequeño bebé que crecía despacio dentro del vientre de Kagome.

Ahora que ambos estaban juntos, iban y venían de época en época, siempre cuidando que nadie reparase en algo extraño entre ambos, cómplices oscuros de la rotunda verdad de los dos. Sólo ellos dos: Ese bebé que estaba por llegar a sus vidas... y que era la puerta para que las cosas fueran todavía mejor.

Eso era algo que ni Sango, ni Miroku... ni siquiera el siempre apenado Shippou que siempre tenía oportunidad para echarles en cara que había sido por su causa que se habían separado en un mar de malentendidos, había notado. Y su amor crecía todos los días un poco más. Ni siquiera sus pequeñas discusiones lo hacían malo, eso solo los volvía inseparables.

Cierto era que tenían sus altibajos, pero nada había mejor que eso... "Me pongo a pensar que, seguramente, así de hermosa estabas cuando Kaoru estaba por nacer..." Dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y acariciaba con su garra el vientre de su mujer, quien se sonrojó por la cariñosa manera en que él le llamaba.

Eran esos pequeños momentos los que convirtieron ese amor en algo hermoso. Eran esos pequeños momentos los que convertían la dicha de tener dos hijos en sus vidas. Y era todo a causa de su amor.

"Nee, nee, Tennyo-chan..." Murmuró el hanyou de plateados cabellos, viéndola con cuidado y una enternecida expresión en el rostro. A Kagome casi se le sale una risilla nerviosa al escucharlo llamarle así. Era una extraña comparación de su parte, pese a que últimamente ella se adjudicaba los peores nombres del mundo, instándolo a regañarle por la forma tan cruel que ella decía que era la cosa más fea del mundo, sobre todo con tanto desorden emocional de mujer encinta que poseía. "Aishiteru, Kagome. Para siempre..." Y el corazón de Kagome se encogió de amor cuando lo escuchó decir aquello.

Sí, ahora estaba más que convencida de que esta vez era para siempre.

"Aishiteru mo, Inuyasha." Le dijo ella también, justo cuando el hanyou de ambarinos ojos la tomó de su ahora casi desaparecida cintura (y con la justa razón) y la besaba con cuidado en la frente. Fue entonces que supieron que las heridas de su tortuoso y mortuorio pasado habían empezado a suturar tres años atrás. Y el epílogo de su amor imposible había quedado roto para volverse el prólogo de su felicidad... y el comienzo de una pequeña vida en el cuerpo de Kagome.

Ahora sólo restaba ser felices.

_**¿Owari?**_


End file.
